Quand le temps s'en mêle
by allylicity
Summary: Barry fait encore des siennes avec la time line et cela affecte Oliver et l'équipe. Et si l'archer n'avait jamais rencontré Felicity ? Et si Oliver se battait pour que cette rencontre ait lieu ? Comment Felicity réagirait ? Tout est possible… (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Quand le temps s'en mêle…**

 **Chers lecteurs, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfic qui j'espère vous plaira. Si tel est le cas je vous publierai vite la suite.**

 **Le début parle de Barry Allen dans Flash qui fait des voyages dans le temps. Si vous suivez bien la nouvelle saison d'Arrow, la dernière fois que Barry a changé la time line, John a hérité d'un fils au lieu d'une fille. Je me suis dis : et si Felicity n'avait jamais rencontré Oliver et les autres ?**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Barry venait encore de faire un voyage à travers le temps mais pour une bonne cause : le monde entier était en danger cette fois-ci. Avec l'aide de ses amis et des légendes de demain (Sarah Lance et son équipe), la menace fut écartée.

The Flash revenait à son époque mais était conscient qu'il avait encore changé la time line. Les premiers jours après cela, Barry était surpris de voir que rien n'avait changé. Il s'en était étonné auprès de son équipe qui était dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Changer la time line ramenait toujours des conséquences qu'elles soient petites ou gigantesques. Barry avait appris ça la dernière fois qu'il avait traversé le temps pour sauver sa mère. C'est donc un peu réticent qu'il continua à vivre sa vie tout en ayant le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé.

Il comprit ce qui n'allait pas trois jours plus tard.

* * *

Barry enquêtait sur une affaire l'amenant à Star City, la ville dont Oliver était le maire depuis bientôt un an. The Flash avait décidé de passer faire un tour au repère le soir après son affaire bouclée, histoire de faire un coucou à l'équipe.

Le repère était toujours aussi classe, s'émerveillait Barry, qui fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de l'équipe. Oliver salua Barry avec une poigne ferme mais un grand sourire.

« _Barry ! Que fais-tu ici ?_ demanda Oliver pendant que tout le monde se mettait au boulot, dont certains qu'il ne connaissait pas : les nouvelles recrues d'Oliver.

 _\- Mon boss voulait que je fasse un job sur une scène de crime ici._

 _\- Laquelle ?_ demanda Curtis derrière les ordinateurs.

 _\- Celle du braquage de l'entreprise Kord Industries._

Une fois fini de parler de l'affaire, Oliver, Barry et John partagèrent un verre d'une bouteille de vodka provenant des anciennes affaires de l'archer. Barry s'était étonné de quelque chose qu'il porta à haute voix :

 _\- Felicity est malade ? C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là, en plus Cisco vient d'installer un nouveau logiciel sur l'ordinateur que je voulais qu'elle…_

 _\- Felicity ?_ demanda Oliver d'un air interrogateur.

 _\- Oui Felicity. Ce n'est pas grave j'irai lui apporter chez elle. Elle est toujours au loft ?_

Oliver et John regardaient Barry comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Oliver rigola :

 _\- Quelle Felicity ?! La vodka ne te réussi pas Barry…_

 _\- Attends tu te fous de moi là !_ dis Barry persuadé que son ami lui faisait une blague mais John renchérit.

 _\- Désolé de te décevoir mais on ne connait pas de personne de ce nom._

C'est là que Barry comprit : la voilà la conséquence de la time line. Enfin il voulait quand même être sûr qu'on ne lui jouer pas un tour. Il essaya une nouvelle approche :

 _\- Depuis combien de temps Curtis travaille avec toi ?_

Oliver afficha une tête atterré, de même que John.

 _\- Depuis cinq ans, mais tu le sais !_ commençait à s'énerver l'archer. _Barry que se passe-t-il et qui est cette femme ?!_

Barry inspira, puis se dirigea sur les ordinateurs occupés par Curtis et trouva ce qu'il cherchait en deux secondes : effectivement Felicity Smoak dans cette time line n'avait jamais rencontré Oliver et avait travaillé chez Merlyn Global en temps qu'It girl. Actuellement elle gérait le département informatique d'une société secondaire de la ville.

Essayant de digérer la nouvelle, Barry fut contraint d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait à Oliver et John. Les deux savaient pour l'altération des choses dans la time line. Barry ne voulut pas détailler trop les choses sur Felicity de peur de faire d'autres bêtises.

Oliver contemplait une photo de Felicity prise lors d'un repas de la société. Il la trouvait magnifique mais le visage de Laurel le hanta de nouveau. Il inspira puis dit :

 _\- Alors dans l'autre time line, je connaissais cette Felicity ? Enfin, elle faisait partie de l'équipe ?_

 _\- Oui. Tous les trois avec John, vous étiez meilleurs amis. Felicity était un peu le pilier du repère. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'a aménagé, enfin dans l'autre time line ... comment ça se fait que tu ne l'es pas rencontré ?_ demanda Barry à Oliver. _Queen Consolidated, tu allais la voir pour lui demander des choses insensées et elle travaillait pour ton beau père, il l'appréciait…Quoi ?!_

Oliver ne répondait pas et gardait les dents serrées. Ce fut John qui le fit :

 _\- Walter était sur le bateau avec Sarah et le père d'Oliver. Il n'a pas survécu._

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver mais voilà l'anomalie. Dans la time line, Walter était PDG de QC pendant ton absence et il a engagé Felicity…Tout prend un sens maintenant…"_

Barry s'en voulait. Felicity est une femme vraiment exceptionnelle et comptait énormément pour Oliver. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y changer, et l'équipe de Sarah non plus. Mais d'abord il coupa court aux questions de John et Oliver.

Ce dernier le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Cette Felicity l'intriguait. Apparemment, il avait réussi à faire confiance à cette blondinette et d'après ce que Barry refusait de dire, Oliver sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça.

* * *

Une fois Barry parti, Oliver et John discutèrent à l'abri des recrues.

 _« Alors comme ça, on avait une meilleure amie ? Barry me fout vraiment la trouille avec toutes ses histoires !_ lança Digg.

 _\- Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que Barry semblait très contrarié._

 _\- Tu penses qu'on devrait en apprendre davantage sur cette fille ?_

 _\- Si cette Felicity était importante pour nous, ça vaut la peine de creuser,_ répondit Oliver déterminé. »

* * *

Oliver n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait attendu que tout le monde parte pour essayer de contacter Sarah Lance, ce qu'il arriva à faire malgré les missions qu'elle effectuait.

Sarah apparut en vidéo :

 _« Salut Ollie ! Si tu m'appelles c'est qu'il y a quelque chose… J'ai raison ?_

Oliver se mit à lui raconter ce que Barry lui avait appris et il vit le visage de la jeune femme se fermer.

 _\- Tu te souviens de cette femme ?_ demanda l'archer même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire vu l'expression de Sarah.

 _\- Oui Ollie, mais si Barry a changé la time line nous ne devons pas intervenir,_ répondit Sarah avec un air triste.

 _\- J'ai une autre question : est-ce que cette Felicity avait un grand impact dans nos vies ?_

Sarah souriait :

 _\- Oh que oui ! Heureusement qu'elle était là pour toi sinon tu… non tu sais quoi, laisse tomber…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas laisser tomber ! Cette Felicity a l'air importante._

La jeune femme inspira :

 _\- Ecoute, maintenant que la time line est changée tu ne peux rien faire à part retourner à ta vie normale… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Laisse Felicity vivre sa vie._

 _\- Et si je ne veux pas ?_

 _\- Si tu la rencontres, un seul conseil très important à suivre : ne lui ment jamais même en cas de danger. Ça ne t'a pas réussi la dernière fois. »_

L'appel avait été bref mais Oliver ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Cela pouvait paraitre insensé pour certains, mais l'archer sentait qu'il devait en savoir plus.

Il passa donc trois voire quatre nuits blanches à essayer de creuser dans le passé de cette Felicity Smoak et en effet, c'était une hackeuse accomplie. A part savoir que cette jolie blonde avait fait ses études au MIT et qu'elle avait vécu à Las Vegas, Oliver ne trouva rien… Il décida de fouiller dans les archives de QC et un détail l'interpella.

Felicity avait postulé à Queen Consolidated pour un stage lors de sa dernière année d'étude mais sa mère, Moira Queen n'avait pas retenu sa candidature. Du coup la jeune femme avait effectué un stage à Merlyn Global…elle avait dû connaitre Tommy…Peut-être même Laurel…

Oliver arrêta ses recherches. En ce moment, les choses étaient compliquées. Il avait formé une nouvelle équipe avec Digg et Curtis. Il gérait les affaires de la ville tant bien que mal…puis le décès de Laurel l'avait affecté énormément.

Devait-il se lancer à la poursuite de cette Felicity ? Et si elle se retrouvait impliquée dans son univers, pourrait-elle le gérer ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Mes chers lecteurs**

 **Je suis ravie que le premier chapitre vous ait plu. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews, ça me fait plaisir, donc voilà la suite.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont décidé de suivre la fanfic et aux quels j'ai pu répondre, mais aussi aux guest Olicity-love, Marine, Fernande, NoNaame, Ally84 et les anonymes.**

 **Pour répondre à la question d'Ally84, il y aura au moins une bonne dizaine de chapitres. Ré imaginer l'histoire de ce couple va être un peu long et j'espère surtout que vous serez contents.**

 **En tout cas bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Bonne journée :D**

* * *

Felicity se rendait à son travail comme tous les matins d'un air las. Elle aimait son job mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de changement…surtout depuis sa récente rupture avec Kurt.

Fini les relations longues. Après un psychopathe, un tricheur, un homme volage et surtout menteur, la jeune femme avait besoin de souffler tout en trouvant une activité en dehors de son boulot qui lui redonnerait la niaque.

Une heure plus tard, la belle blonde terminait la mise à jour d'un programme important quand son DRH requit sa présence. Felicity se demandait ce qu'il se passer et arrangea sa tenue dans l'ascenseur vite fait.

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes sublime,_ dit une voix suave et masculine près d'elle.

 _\- Non mais pour qui vous…_ commença l'It girl d'un air sec mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme se tenant là _. Monsieur le Maire…excusez moi, je ne voulais pas…bref…1,2,3… ce n'est pas ma journée il faut croire._

Oliver lui fit un si beau sourire qu'elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

 _\- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser._

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin à l'étage de la DRH. Felicity pensait pouvoir s'en sortir mais Oliver Queen lui emboita le pas.

Le DRH salua Oliver qu'il fit entrer dans son bureau. Felicity commença par se diriger vers un siège en dehors du bureau mais le DRH lui demanda de venir dans le bureau également.

 _\- Mais vous recevez Mr le Maire donc…_

 _\- Votre présence est indispensable à cet entretien_ Felicity, termina le DRH d'un air encourageant.

 _\- Ok…_

C'est donc avec une légère appréhension et une grande curiosité que la belle blonde entra dans le bureau.

Oliver était toujours debout, attendant que la jeune femme s'assoit ce qu'elle trouva assez bizarre.

Felicity connaissait Oliver Queen qu'à travers les médias et ses fonctions de Maire. Il faut dire qu'elle le prenait pour un homme aux multiples conquêtes…mais même s'il était plus que sexy, la jeune femme n'oubliait pas qui il était d'abord : un Queen.

La belle blonde s'assit en prenant une assurance démesurée, bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

Le DRH commença l'entretien et annonça à Felicity qu'Oliver avait requis sa présence au sein de son cabinet pour effectuer un gros travail de remise à neuf des programmes concernant la sécurité informatique et intérieure. Felicity fut abasourdie par cette proposition.

 _\- Je vous propose un contrat de trois mois au sein de mon équipe dirigeante_ , dit Oliver.

 _\- Et après ces trois mois ?_ demanda Felicity intéressée.

 _\- Soit vous faites le choix de rester à ce poste de façon permanente, soit vous pourrez revenir auprès de votre employeur._

La belle blonde sonda les yeux bleus d'Oliver qui se sentit légèrement déstabilisé.

 _\- C'est tout ?! C'est moi qui prends la décision ?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Comprenez bien qu'en cas d'ingérence du poste, vous serez renvoyée immédiatement. Mais je garantis le retour de votre poste actuel bien entendu._

 _\- Le Maire et moi nous sommes mis d'accord avec un contrat clair,_ ajouta le DRH.

Felicity se pinça l'arête du nez, ce qu'Oliver trouva assez craquant. La jeune femme ayant perçu cette expression sur le visage du jeune homme, posa une simple question :

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_

 _\- C'est une requête formulée par Mr le Maire,_ répondit le DRH.

Apparemment, le DRH n'avait pas eu le choix, vu le ton de sa voix. Vu le regard assassin de Felicity, ce dernier se ravisa :

 _\- Bien entendu vous êtes un pivot de cette société Felicity._

 _\- Que dites vous de ma proposition Miss Smoak ?_ demanda Oliver, plein d'espoir, qu'il dissimulait bien sûr sous sa carapace avec son sourire de façade.

Felicity sonda une fois de plus le regard de cet homme. Elle sentait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle refuse. Mais s'il y a bien chose que la belle blonde déteste plus que le mensonge, c'est le sentiment d'être entravée, d'être sous la contrainte. Et ce sourire semblait factice.

L'informaticienne inspira puis répondit :

 _\- Je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'autre de plus qualifié que moi peut remplir cette fonction Mr le Maire, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Je vais donc…_

 _\- Ecoutez Felicity,_ dit Oliver en toute vitesse _, prenez le temps de réfléchir à cette proposition. Je vous laisse un délai d'une semaine pour me retourner votre réponse…_

 _\- Ma réponse est définitive ! »_ trancha Felicity sur un ton qui laissa Oliver assez stupéfait.

L'entretien se concluait lorsque le DRH libéra Felicity du bureau.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Comme si on pouvait disposer d'elle en un claquement de doigt ! La colère laissa place au doute. Et si ce travail était le renouveau dont elle avait besoin en ce moment ?

Felicity chassa cette idée vite fait. Oliver Queen est un homme à femme. Voilà pourquoi elle a été choisie. D'ailleurs il lui avait fait du plat dans l'ascenseur, puis ses sourires durant l'entretien... La jeune femme ne voulait pas être reléguée au rang d'une conquête du Maire. Elle valait mieux que ça.

* * *

« _Elle a refusé comme ça ?! J'aime beaucoup cette fille ! dit_ John en rigolant au nez d'un Oliver frustré.

 _\- Oui, je pense qu'elle s'est sentie au pied du mur mais il faut qu'elle accepte._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas l'attacher de force ^^^_

 _\- Qui vas-tu attacher de force Ollie ?_

Théa s'avança dans le bureau du Maire, pleins de papiers à faire signer à son frère.

 _\- Felicity Smoak,_ répondit Oliver d'un air mécontent.

Oliver avait aussi mis sa sœur dans la confidence concernant la conséquence du voyage dans le temps de Barry. Théa sourit :

 _\- Oui j'ai vu qu'elle avait refusé le poste. Quel cran !_

 _\- Speedy tu pourrais la persuader de venir travailler ici. Elle refuse mes appels et…_

 _\- Quoi, tu l'as harcèle ?!_ demanda la jeune sœur.

 _\- Ce n'est pas…_

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec Oliver, peut-être qu'avec toi,_ dit John à Théa _, Felicity serait plus sereine…_

 _\- A moins qu'elle croie que je sois là pour m'acharner sur elle parce que tu es mon grand frère à qui j'arrange des rencards…_

 _\- Ça ne va pas !_

 _\- Oliver,_ dit John _, je pense que cette jeune femme peut croire que tu veux la mettre dans ton lit. Après tout, la presse te dévoile comme étant un homme à conquêtes._

 _\- Mais c'est absolument faux !_ s'emporta Oliver.

 _\- Oui mais pas pour elle,_ répondit Théa. _Elle ne te connait surement qu'à travers la presse._

John hocha la tête d'approbation. Théa soupira par reddition :

 _\- Ok j'irai lui parler à cette Felicity. Je fais confiance à Sarah. Si cette fille est aussi importante pour nous, je vais tâcher d'être convaincante._

 _\- Merci Speedy,_ répondit l'archer avec reconnaissance.

 _\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Si cette fille t'a dit non, c'est qu'elle est intelligente. Ça change de tes vraies conquêtes^^_

 _\- Ahah^^ »._

Théa déposa les papiers sur le bureau et alla vite en dehors du bureau pour répondre à un appel important. John partit à son travail à l'A.R.G.U.S. Oliver, enfin seul, souffla.

L'archer ne pensait pas que cette jeune femme serait aussi récalcitrante à travailler à ses côtés. Et il se souvint de son regard, le sondant, lui, Oliver Queen. Ça l'avait déstabilisé une fraction de seconde comme si elle pouvait lire en lui.

Il avait plus qu'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette femme. Et il ferait tout pour qu'elle accepte la proposition. Tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs, comme promis le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

 **Merci pour tout vous reviews :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée en attente de vos impressions.**

* * *

Deux jours suivant l'entretien avec le DRH et le Maire, Felicity vit arriver sur son bureau le contrat que voulait lui faire signer Oliver. La jeune femme fut agacée.

Depuis cette entretien, Felicity avait fait des recherches poussées sur l'archer mais dés qu'elle était sur le point de détenir une information très personnelle sur celui-ci, quelqu'un, qu'elle soupçonnait être aussi doué qu'elle en tant que hacker, lui barrer la route.

La jeune femme sentait à travers ses recherches qu'Oliver Queen était plus intriguant et intelligent que l'on pensait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais Felicity sentait que quelque chose manquer dans l'histoire de cet homme. Ce manque de transparence ne l'incitait pas à accepter cette proposition de travail qui, bien en y repensant, avait l'air si excitante.

Mais Felicity avait essuyé tellement de revers, elle ne voulait pas en ajouter un de plus à sa collection.

De plus, elle pensait que Mr le Maire cesserait de l'importuner après qu'elle ait refusé ses appels…apparemment non avec l'arrivée de ce contrat avec une note manuscrite accompagnant ce dernier.

' _ **Miss Smoak,**_

 _ **Je vous fais parvenir le contrat faute de pouvoir en discuter avec vous de vive voix.**_

 _ **Les meilleurs esprits sont les bienvenus dans mon équipe de travail et je suis plus que convaincu que votre place est parmi nous.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous lirez au moins le contrat par respect.**_

 _ **Je comprends que cette proposition vous déstabilise mais la remise en question est l'essence de l'être humain en qui je crois.**_

 _ **Cordialement**_

 _ **Oliver Queen.'**_

Felicity relut deux fois le mot rédigé de la main de cet homme et elle était assez surprise. Oliver Queen était très occupé mais ne voulait décidément pas lâcher le morceau…

Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas pour l'instant à dépasser ses craintes et incertitudes. Oliver Queen avait l'air d'être une personne remplie de mystère et tout ce que voulait Felicity, c'était de travailler dans un environnement sain, occulté de doutes.

Puis elle repensa aux mots d'Oliver sur la remise en question un peu plus tard le soir, assise devant un épisode de Scorpion. Après tout elle avait besoin de changement et cette proposition de travail était un vrai challenge.

La jeune femme se mit à lire le contrat. Effectivement, elle seule pouvait prendre les décisions quant à son avenir professionnel. Oliver Queen ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait fait en sorte que tous les avantages lui reviennent sans contrepartie. En gros soit elle saisissait l'opportunité et ça lui ferait une expérience de plus, soit elle refusait et elle reprenait le cours de sa vie normale.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune femme reçut un appel assez inattendu. Théa Queen, directrice du cabinet du Maire qui avait réservé une table pour déjeuner ce midi. Tout ce que pouvait dire Felicity, c'est que cette jeune femme était tenace comme son frère.

C'est donc assez réticente que la belle informaticienne entra dans le restaurant où l'attendait Théa déjà assise.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main et s'assirent :

 _« Melle Smoak je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté mon invitation à déjeuner._

 _\- J'avoue que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vous dit pas souvent non, je me trompe ?_

Théa reconnut l'aplomb de Felicity. Logique que son frère ait galérer…

 _\- Je vous avoue aussi que dans mon métier il faut savoir faire preuve de ténacité. Une qualité que je partage avec mon frère…_

 _\- Oui je pensais que votre frère allait s'arrêter après mon refus. Et puis il y a beaucoup d'autre personne bien mieux qualifié que moi._

 _\- Ce que les gens ne savent pas sur mon frère, c'est que depuis qu'il est Maire, il a lui-même constitué son équipe de cabinet. Il est très méfiant et ne s'appuie que sur des personnes surqualifiées et surtout de confiance. Apparemment, il espère placer cette confiance en vous._

Felicity était surprise de cette révélation et cela confirma ce qu'elle pensait de cet homme. Il était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisser paraitre. Théa voyait que la jeune femme en face d'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle devait en profiter :

 _\- J'ai moi-même lu le contrat proposé par Oliver et j'ai fait des recherches sur vous, sans vouloir vous vexer : politique de la maison. Vous êtes faite pour ce travail, et quand bien même ça ne vous plairez pas vous êtes libre de reprendre votre ancien poste. Mon frère a été plus que juste dans ce contrat. Qu'est-ce qui vous chiffonne ?_

Felicity regarda Théa dans les yeux, hésita un instant et dit avec franchise :

 _\- Votre frère est un homme à femme ! Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas le sortir de cette manière…_

Théa sourit :

 _\- Contrairement à ce que mon frère veut bien faire paraitre, la vie de Maire est une vie solitaire. La presse entretient cette image de lui. Il pourrait les faire taire mais à quoi bon…_

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ça vraiment, je suis désolé,_ répliqua de nouveau Felicity en se confondant en excuses.

 _\- Ne vous excusez pas. En tant que femme, je comprends la réticence de travailler avec un soi-disant playboy. Mais si vous craignez cela nous pouvons réduire vos confrontations avec mon frère…_

 _\- Non et puis je n'ai pas encore accepté…_

 _\- Ecoutez Felicity, je vous ai dit tous les arguments que j'ai en ma possession. J'espère que vous intégrerez notre équipe. Nous avons besoin de personnes comme vous. Et maintenant profitons du déjeuner. »_

* * *

Le déjeuner se passa plus que bien, s'étonna Théa. Effectivement Felicity était une personne très indépendante mais également pleine de vie et très drôle.

Les jeunes femmes avaient trouvé de multiples points communs (surtout vestimentaires !) et même si Felicity refusait ce poste, la jeune sœur espérait qu'elles se revoient dans un cadre privé et deviendraient amies.

Théa raconta son déjeuner à Oliver. Ce dernier était content que sa sœur ait pu au moins créer un lien avec Felicity. Si elle refusait la proposition, il pourrait peut être la rencontrer autrement.

Oliver était très fatigué en ce moment. Il dormait peu depuis le décès de Laurel car elle ne cessait d'apparaitre dans ses rêves. De plus entre la formation des nouvelles recrues au repère, la patrouille et ses fonctions de Maire, le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'entêter à convaincre une femme, qui ne voulait pas travailler avec lui.

Peut-être que Barry avait raison, il ne faut pas perturber le cours des événements…Cependant, il avait tord de penser cela.

Le soir même, Oliver allait quitter son bureau pour rejoindre les autres au repère lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'archer n'avait même pas regardé qui était entré, trop habitué aux va et vient dans son espace de travail.

 _« Mr Queen, je suis désolé de venir si tard mais…_

Oliver reconnut instantanément la voix et regarda la jeune femme avec surprise. Elle était habillée d'une jupe crayon noir et d'une chemise rose pale. Le tout agrémenté par des talons aiguilles noirs. Felicity avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et portait des lunettes. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, l'informaticienne le troublait.

 _\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous._

 _\- Vous êtes sûr ? Jai l'impression que vous étiez sur le départ…_

Oliver souriait. Cette femme avait une observation phénoménale.

 _\- En effet, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout le temps qu'il faut pour vous._

La belle informaticienne prit place puis posa le contrat sur le bureau :

 _\- J'ai déjeuné avec votre sœur aujourd'hui, mais vous devez être au courant…_

 _\- En effet,_ répondit calmement l'archer _. Avez-vous prise votre décision ?_

 _\- J'accepte le travail mais à une seule condition._

 _\- Quelle est-elle ?_

 _\- Si vous me dites pourquoi vous m'avez choisi moi, parmi tous les informaticiens de Star City._

Oliver ne s'attendait pas à une pareille question. Et il se rappela ce que Sarah lui avait dit. Il ne fallait pas mentir à cette femme.

 _\- Pour être honnête avec vous Felicity, je suis habitué à travailler avec l'élite mais je suis en train de constituer une équipe plus jeune, ayant des valeurs que je recherche…telle que la ténacité, ce que vous avez parfaitement en plus de vos talents d'informaticienne, la volonté d'agir dans l'intérêt des habitants de cette ville et la confiance._

Felicity plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et vit qu'il ne mentait pas. Au bout d'un petit moment, la jeune femme répondit :

 _\- Merci de votre franchise. J'accepte le poste._

Oliver souriait ce qu'il ne faisait pas depuis ces derniers temps.

 _\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Bienvenue dans l'équipe Felicity._

 _\- Merci Mr Queen._

 _\- Appelez-moi Oliver, Mr Queen était mon père._

 _\- Oui mais il est mort, enfin il s'est noyé…1, 2, 3…excusez moi…_ dit la belle blonde rougissante à un Oliver amusé. _Je commence quand ?_

 _\- Ce lundi si cela vous convient. Le temps de faire votre dossier, badge et autre paperasse._

 _\- Bien._

Oliver et Felicity se levèrent en même temps et se serrèrent de nouveau la main. La jeune femme nerveuse cala une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

 _\- Je vous escorte jusqu'à l'extérieur je m'en vais également_ , dit Oliver soulagé de la tournure de cette rencontre. _Vous êtes en voiture ?_

 _\- Oui, elle est encore garée vers la société._

 _\- Vous voulez que mon chauffeur vous raccompagne jusque là bas ? La nuit la ville n'est pas très sûre…_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr…Oliver, je suis une grande fille,_ commenta Felicity avec un regard amusé.

 _\- A lundi Felicity._

 _\- A lundi Oliver.»_

* * *

C'est donc tout content qu'Oliver franchi les portes du repère sous les regards étonnés de ses recrues et de John.

« _Quelqu'un est content ici !_ lança John suspicieux.

 _\- Elle a accepté le poste._

John souria.

 _\- Je comprends maintenant. Tu comptes juste la faire travailler à la mairie ou la faire venir ici…_

 _\- John !_

 _\- Ok je sais c'est un peu précipité mais si cette femme est bien comme nous sommes sensés la connaitre, elle ne tardera pas à connaitre ton secret._

 _\- Commençons en douceur. »_

Tout ce qui était sûr c'est que l'archer avait hâte d'être lundi. Et autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.$**

 **Merci pour tout vos reviews qui m'encourage. Je les attends avec impaticience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée. :D**

* * *

Lundi matin, Felicity se rendit tôt à la mairie pour prendre ses nouvelles fonctions. Elle était très nerveuse mais dès qu'elle vit son poste de travail, cette nervosité s'envola et céda la place à l'envie. Des ordinateurs très rares dans le monde l'attendaient.

C'était un peu Noel en avance. Elle était tellement à fond dans son nouveau travail qu'elle en oubliait souvent de déjeuner.

Oliver avait voulu la voir toute la journée mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer d'autant plus qu'il rencontrait l'informaticienne dans quelques jours pour un point sur son nouveau travail et les perspectives qu'elle pouvait apporter.

C'est donc Théa qui venu dans le bureau de l'It Girl trois jours plus tard, et qui mit quelques minutes avant de voir la petite brunette dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« _Oh excusez moi je ne vous avais pas vu. Ces ordinateurs sont tellement fantastiques !_

 _\- Pas de soucis,_ répondit Théa en souriant _. Je voulais savoir si tout se passer bien pour vos premiers jours._

 _\- Très bien merci._

 _\- L'important c'est que vous sentiez à l'aise ici. On vous a fait faire le tour des bureaux ?_

 _\- Non mais ce n'est pas…_

 _\- Je vous emmène !_ dit Théa d'un ton enjoué.

 _\- Vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail je ne veux pas…_

C'est à ce moment là que l'estomac de la belle blonde choisit pour se révolter. Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent.

 _\- Première étape, la cafétéria. Ça me permettra de me recharger en caféine et vous de manger. »_

Cet intermède fit beaucoup de bien à l'une comme à l'autre. Felicity n'oubliait pas qu'elle était dans son cadre professionnel mais elle était contente de discuter avec une fille qui avait des similitudes avec elle.

La belle blonde se disait qu'après avoir travaillé ici, elle pourrait peut être voir la brunette pour des virées entre filles.

* * *

Trois semaines après sa prise de fonction, Felicity était ravie. Ce travail était plus que prenant et excitant. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait été aussi réticente à accepter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse.

Elle s'était finalement liée d'amitié avec Théa, même si elles travaillent ensemble mais cela lui semblait tellement naturel.

Et le plus étonnant du côté d'Oliver, fut de voir à quel point les choses étaient naturelles avec Felicity. Depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, l'archer et l'It girl étaient toujours les deux seules âmes du bureau restant travailler très tard le soir.

Ils se croisaient souvent, en plus de leur réunion hebdomadaire et il faut dire que leur discussion commençait à devenir plus détendue, même si Oliver n'oubliait pas le principal objectif de la venue de la belle blonde dans son entourage professionnel.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui le troublait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Un sentiment subtil, nouveau.

John avait perçu ce changement chez son meilleur ami mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de nouer des liens avec l'informaticienne. Il sentait l'archer moins sec dans ses décisions et surtout plus détendu en revenant du travail.

Même si Oliver commençait à tisser un lien avec la jolie blonde, même s'il voulait déjà lui parler de son travail en tant qu'Arrow, il se freinait en se disant que si effectivement il partageait un lien très fort avec cette personne dans l'ancienne time line, les choses se feraient naturellement.

Mais les choses se précipitèrent…

Ce soir-là, Oliver et ses recrues laissèrent échapper, grâce à la bourde de René (Wild Dog) un des hommes de mains de Prometheus, la Némésis actuelle de l'archer. Ils réussirent quand même à prendre plusieurs ordinateurs, endommagés par le combat, laissés sur place.

Curtis étant dépassé par le nombre d'ordinateur et le peu de temps qu'Oliver lui donner, l'archer décida de tester la confiance et les compétences de Felicity.

* * *

Le lendemain à la pause déjeuner, Felicity était encore captivée dans son travail. Lorsqu'Oliver arriva, il la trouva très jolie. L'It girl portait une robe violine très près du corps et lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux. Puis pour une fois elle avait les cheveux détachés, légèrement ondulés.

L'archer mit quelques secondes à rassembler son esprit avant de se racler la gorge. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son hôte et ravala sa salive.

 _« Oliver ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 _\- Bonjour Felicity. Comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Bien merci et vous ? Pardon, je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais j'ai lu une enquête qui démontre que…_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty…_

 _\- Pardon 1, 2, 3 …_

Le jeune homme rigola légèrement. Cette femme était très drôle.

 _\- Je vais bien et vous-même ?_

 _\- Très bien,_ répondit la jeune femme en souriant à pleine dents. _Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Oliver était un peu nerveux à l'idée d'inclure Felicity avec les activités d'Arrow mais le temps jouait contre lui. La jeune femme avait perçu cette inquiétude mais gardait le silence, attendant la requête de l'archer.

 _\- Voilà, l'assassin au shuriken a encore persévéré mais la police a pu mettre la main sur des ordinateurs,_ dit Oliver en tendant trois ordinateurs portables à la belle blonde qui les contemplait d'un air ahuri. _Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me donner un coup de main…_

 _\- Euh, Mr Queen, Oliver…_ l'interrompit Felicity, _ces ordinateurs sont très endommagés, il y a même une pointe de flèche dans l'un d'eux…aie !_

Oliver posa vite les ordinateurs sur le bureau qu'il contourna et prit la main de l'It girl. Elle avait une coupure dans la paume de sa main d'où s'écoulait du sang.

 _\- Laissez moi m'en occuper, ce n'est pas très profond…_

Le contact dura seulement quelques secondes car Felicity retira sa main sèchement, et était gênée.

 _\- Non je vais le faire_ , répondit la belle blonde en se levant et s'avançant rapidement vers la porte avant de dire : _Je m'occuperais de ces ordinateurs et je vous contacte rapidement. Bonne journée !_

Lorsque Felicity revint des toilettes avec un bandage improvisé, elle trouva, posé sur les ordinateurs, une nouvelle note manuscrite d'Oliver…incluant son numéro de téléphone personnel et lui disant de le joindre à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas trop cette façon de faire, d'autant plus que lorsque l'archer lui prit la main plus tôt, elle avait sentit un courant la traverser de part en part. Et ce n'était pas la douleur qui avait parlé…

 _\- Non ! Felicity tu vas juste faire ton travail. Pas de nouvelle complication avec un mec_ … » se dit-elle à haute voix avant de se remettre à son travail. Elle s'attèlerait aux trois ordinateurs en fin de journée.

* * *

En début de nuit, alors qu'il était en pleine patrouille, l'archer reçut un appel inconnu. Il n'y prêta pas attention, il était en train de poursuivre un dealeur à la semaine pour en savoir plus sur Prometheus.

Ce fut en rentrant au repère qu'il entendit le message de Felicity : elle avait déjà décodé les fichiers dans chaque ordinateur. Lorsque le jeune homme rapporta cela à son équipe, Curtis n'en revenait pas :

« _Je n'ai même pas terminé de craquer le premier ordinateur ! C'est qui cette fille ? La jedi de l'informatique ?!_

 _\- Eh ben, je comprends pourquoi elle était dans l'équipe dans l'autre time line,_ répondit Digg à Oliver tout bas pour ne pas vexer l'It boy.

Oliver s'éloigna dans un endroit tranquille pour rappeler l'informaticienne.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Felicity c'est Oliver j'ai bien reçu votre message mais j'étais occupé…_

 _\- Pas la peine de vous excuser, chacun à sa vie,_ coupa la jeune femme d'un ton vif mais se reprit vite _. J'ai réussi à craquer les fichiers. Je vous les ai mis sur une clé USB pour pouvoir les transmettre à la police demain matin, à moins que je leur envoie par mail…_

 _\- Je le ferais moi-même Felicity, vous avez assez travaillé pour ce soir et je vous en remercie. Je viens de ce pas._

 _\- Je suis chez moi en ce moment. Comme j'avais fini et que vous n'étiez pas joignable…_

 _\- Je comprends. Je viens chez vous »,_ répondit Oliver en raccrochant et se diriger de ce pas vers la sortie du repère sous l'œil surpris de son meilleur ami _._

Digg s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation et avait hâte de pouvoir échanger avec cette blondinette super crack de l'informatique, et occupation principale ces temps-ci d'Oliver Queen.

* * *

Felicity alla ouvrir à Oliver très étonné.

 _« Vous êtes un rapide vous ! Oh désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Je vous en prie, entrez._

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et entra dans un loft…Barry lui avait parlé d'un loft mais était-ce celui-ci ? La time line produisait des choses quand même bizarre pensa-t-il.

Le loft était aménagé de manière sobre et élégante avec toutefois quelques touches de couleur par ci par là.

 _\- Votre loft est magnifique._

 _\- Merci. J'ai cherché longtemps un endroit pareil mais je suis ravie du résultat_ , lui répondit Felicity avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Votre main va mieux ?_

 _\- Oui ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours. Je vais vous chercher les ordinateurs et la clé USB._

L'It girl disparut à l'étage et Oliver put souffler. La belle blonde était juste habillée d'un débardeur bleu marine et d'un short blanc court pour la nuit. Elle avait laissée ses cheveux détachés et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle sans maquillage… L'archer avait tout fait pour dissimuler le désir qui était monté en lui lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

Ce répit fut de courte durée car la jeune femme revint aussitôt avec toutes les preuves contre Prometheus qu'elle mit entre les mains d'Oliver.

 _\- Voilà !_

 _\- Merci Felicity, votre aide a été précieuse._

 _\- Vous allez les donner à la police ?_ demanda la jeune femme avec un regard perçant.

Oliver plaqua son sourire de façade, ce que Felicity remarqua.

 _\- Bien entendu._

 _\- Vous avez eu ces preuves grâce à Green Arrow ?_ demanda l'informaticienne. _La pointe de flèche dans l'ordinateur._

C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme se décida à tester la belle blonde.

 _\- Que pensez-vous des justiciers Felicity ?_

 _\- Au début j'étais plus que contre. Ça n'a pas commencé avec Green Arrow. The Hood était froid et semer des cadavres…mais au fur et à mesure les justiciers ont fait preuve d'une justice honnête, enfin autant que ce soit possible…Vous savez quoi ?_

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que Roy Harper ait été un jour Arrow. Je pense que The Hood est devenu Arrow puis Green Arrow et qu'il a formé une espèce de Ligue des Justiciers…ce que je trouve assez cool._

L'archer était très étonné et déstabilisé par l'esprit de déduction juste de Felicity. La jeune femme renchérit :

 _\- Vous connaissez l'identité de Green Arrow ?_

Et là, Oliver se ferma :

 _\- Non, et même si je le savais Felicity, je ne vous divulguerais pas cette information. C'est une question de confiance et de sécurité._

L'informaticienne se ferma également, vexée, et l'archer regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

 _\- Excusez-moi d'avoir outre passé mes fonctions,_ dit-elle d'un ton cassant tout en marchant d'un pas décisif vers la porte d'entrer. _Il se fait tard. Bonne nuit Mr le Maire._

 _\- Bonne nuit Felicity et merci pour votre travail remarquable._

 _\- Merci de l'avoir remarqué.»_

Oliver comprit qu'il avait eu des propos durs et s'en alla. Pourquoi avait-il été si cassant. La peur que son secret soit dévoilé ?!

Puis dans son trajet à moto, le jeune homme pensa à Tommy, sa mère, Laurel… Il avait peur d'inclure Felicity dans cette vie car elle aurait une cible peinte sur la poitrine. Et ça, ce n'était pas acceptable pour lui.

* * *

Felicity ne se mit pas au lit tout de suite. Elle était d'humeur inquisitrice depuis la visite d'Oliver Queen.

Elle sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose et il fallait qu'elle trouve très vite ce que c'était. Après quelques heures de recherches, la jeune femme tomba sur un cliché de l'archer il y a un peu plus de cinq ans…en Russie avec ce qui ressemblait à des membres de la Brava, la mafia russe.

Oliver Queen avait menti à propos de son naufrage et surtout sur ses fréquentations ! La jeune femme était en colère de s'être trompée sur cet homme qu'elle trouvait malgré sa réputation d'homme à femme, quelqu'un d'honnête.

Avait-il changé depuis ?! En tout cas la photo qu'elle avait trouvée venait de l'ordinateur d'une journaliste, Susan Williams, qui était proche au Maire… Mais elle était également accompagnée d'un article pas encore paru…cherchant à le discréditer !

La jeune femme ne savait quoi faire. Démissionner ? Parler de cet article à Oliver ? Faire d'autres recherches approfondies… Qu'allait-elle trouvé d'autre ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Mes chers lecteurs.**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je regrette de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews : bug du site^^ Mais je vous remercie. :D**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews et d'y répondre.**

 **Bonne journée.**

* * *

Grâce au travail de Curtis et Felicity Oliver, John et leurs recrues ont pu faire une opération qui mit pleins d'hommes de main de Prometheus sous les barreaux, en train d'être interrogés de façon musclée.

Oliver passa dans le bureau de la belle informaticienne au moment du déjeuner pour la remercier et s'excuser, mais il trouva le bureau complètement vide. Le jeune homme essaya d'appeler la blondinette mais sans succès.

Théa lui confirma ce qu'il redoutait.

« _Felicity m'a remise sa lettre de démission ce matin. Je voulais t'avertir mais tu avais des dossiers très importants à traiter ce matin._

Le jeune homme se passa ses mains dans les cheveux de frustration.

 _\- Tu aurais du me le dire, j'aurais…_

 _\- Tu aurais fait quoi ?!_ lança Théa avec acidité. _Elle n'a pas voulu me donner les raisons de sa démission donc…est-ce que tu as couché avec elle ?!_

 _\- Non Speedy !_ répondit Oliver avec colère.

Le jeune homme raconta à sa sœur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière et Théa en conclut quelque chose :

 _\- Elle ne te fait pas confiance._

 _\- Que veux tu que je fasse de plus ?! Je ne veux pas la mêler à notre lutte contre le crime, c'est trop dangereux. Après ce qui est arrivé à Laurel, je…_ s'arrêta Oliver avec émotion.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Laurel je ne vois pas ce que…oh !_ dit la jeune sœur en comprenant. _Tu es amoureux d'elle ?!_

Oliver hésita :

 _\- Non mais depuis quelques temps j'éprouve une attraction pour elle…enfin je ne sais pas c'est vraiment très particulier…_

 _\- Ecoute, si tu veux aller plus loin avec Felicity, il faut qu'elle te fasse confiance. Rétablis la situation sinon, tu auras fait tout ça pour rien. A moi, elle refusera de dire quoi que ce soit vu que tu es mon frère… »_

D'un seul coup, l'archer réfléchit à Barry, au changement de la Time line. Il fallait qu'il ait des précisions de la part de Barry ou Sarah.

* * *

Barry n'était pas surpris de la requête d'Oliver et lorsqu'il vint voir son ami, ce fut dur de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait dans l'ancienne time line.

 _« Oliver si je te le dis, cela aura peut être des conséquences terribles… Tu n'aurais pas dû créer un lien avec Felicity…_

 _\- J'ai besoin de savoir Barry,_ s'entêta l'archer au repère.

 _\- Ok mais je t'accorde qu'une seule question._

Oliver n'était pas du tout content mais il n'eut qu'une question à poser, qui lui vint directement :

 _\- Est-ce que Felicity et moi nous étions ensemble dans l'ancienne time line ?_

 _\- Vous l'avez été un temps mais vous étiez séparés,_ répondit tristement The Flash.

 _\- C'était à cause de moi ?_

 _\- Une question Oliver, je ne répondrais pas à celle là._

 _\- C'était sérieux ? Une passade ?_

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Ok Barry !_ s'énerva le jeune homme.

Par contre Barry était un peu perplexe :

 _\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Oliver ? Felicity et toi vous êtes… ?_

 _\- Non mais je ne sais pas, c'est un sentiment bizarre._

Oliver raconta à son ami les dernières semaines. Barry l'encouragea :

 _\- Si tu veux connaitre davantage Felicity, prouve-lui qu'elle peut te faire confiance. Ne lui ment surtout pas. »_

Barry partit rapidement car Cisco l'avait alerté d'une explosion à Central City. Oliver décida d'appeler Sarah.

La jeune femme vint que deux jours plus tard, ayant une aberration très importante à s'occuper. Oliver lui fit part de sa demande. Sarah resta sceptique :

 _« Ollie, je ne suis pas sûr que…_

 _\- Est-ce que c'est possible ?_

 _\- Oui mais ça peut changer beaucoup de choses…_

 _\- Je prends le risque, il faut que je comprenne et à partir de là je verrais si je veux toujours intégrer Felicity dans ma vie._

Sarah accepta _._

 _\- Ok alors dans ce cas je vais te montrer quelques moments de Felicity et toi. »_

La jeune femme activa l'ordinateur de bord du Waverider et lui montra des moments qui le bouleversèrent.

* * *

Felicity allait partir à Las Vegas voir sa mère qui y résidait toujours. Vu qu'elle reprenait son ancien travail que dans quatre jours, la belle blonde n'avait pas hésité une seconde à réserver un billet afin de retourner dans sa maison natale, histoire de prendre du recul sur ces dernières semaines.

Elle avait eu Théa au téléphone qui avait essayé de la faire reprendre son poste mais Felicity ne voulait pas. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Oliver. Ce n'était que des suppositions mais il était vitale pour elle d'y réfléchir au calme… mais en chemin pour l'aéroport, la jeune femme ne cessait de penser à quelque chose qui la fit détourner son cap.

Il était tôt pour le weekend mais il fallait qu'elle règle au moins ça. Elle toqua à la porte nerveusement, elle allait s'en aller lorsque Oliver lui ouvrit, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon carga, l'air interdit :

 _« Excusez moi, je n'aurais pas dû venir, il est tôt…_ dit-elle en s'attardant sur le torse nu du jeune homme.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de soucis,_ dit Oliver en se raclant la gorge tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la belle blonde.

Felicity était trop préoccupée pour l'instant pour voir le trouble de celui-ci. L'archer la laissa entrer.

 _\- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, si vous n'êtes pas seul…_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty !_

 _\- Ok._

La jeune femme souffla.

 _\- Vous voulez un café ?_

 _\- Non je dois prendre mon avion dans pas longtemps mais il fallait que je vous parle de quelque chose._

Oliver haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Felicity se rapprocha de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ce qui renforça son trouble.

 _\- Es-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?_ demanda Felicity.

 _\- Oui, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Qu'y a-t-il_?! commençait à s'impatienter le jeune homme.

Il voyait que l'informaticienne était réticente et il ne le voulait pas. Il prit ses deux mains, ce qui eut pour effet sur Felicity d'un coup de foudre. L'archer la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lâcher ses mains.

 _\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance._

 _\- J'ai fait des recherches sur vous Oliver et j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'incohérent avec vos années passées sur l'île, enfin en théorie._

Oliver eut l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé. Felicity poursuivit.

 _\- Je ne sais pas tout et je ne le saurais surement jamais car je ne veux pas en savoir plus…mais je voulais vous avertir de ça avant de partir._

L'It girl lui tendit la photo avec l'article à venir de Susan Williams.

Lorsqu'il vit la photo, Oliver comprit tout de suite ce que c'était et la raison du départ de l'informaticienne. Il inspira un coup avant de dire :

 _\- Merci Felicity de me l'avoir dit._

 _\- Ne me remerciez pas, par contre dite à votre hacker personnel de mieux dissimuler votre passé. Et oui je sais que vous travailler avec un hacker parce qu'il a tenté de me bloquer sur des informations mineures à votre sujet,_ dit-elle avec un peu de malice ce qui fit sourire l'espace d'un instant l'archer.

 _\- J'ai eu raison._

 _\- Sur quoi ?_ demanda Felicity.

 _\- De vous avoir engagé. Vous vous demandiez pourquoi je vous avez choisi en particulier. Maintenant vous avez votre réponse._

 _\- Mais je ne reviendrais pas retravailler chez vous._

Oliver soupira.

 _\- Ce manque de transparence ne me va pas. J'ai déjà donné._

 _\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire sur ce que vous avez potentiellement trouvé, c'est que mon passé n'est pas rose. J'ai surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves pour revenir ici et j'aurais toujours une part d'obscurité en moi…_

 _\- A moins que vous combattiez cette noirceur à l'aide de la lumière._

Felicity et Oliver se regardèrent intensément. La jeune femme se sentait complètement accaparé par Oliver et cela la déstabilisa. Elle se racla la gorge et commença à aller vers la porte d'entrée.

 _\- Je dois y aller. Passer une bonne journée Oliver._

L'archer posa sa main sur l'épaule de la belle blonde.

 _\- Je vous remercie Felicity. A très bientôt je l'espère. »_

Felicity partit sans un mot. Et dés qu'elle s'assit au volant de sa voiture, elle expira un coup. Oliver la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il se passait mais c'était quelque chose de fort.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça de sa vie et ça l'effrayait. Elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre du recul.

Oliver quant à lui était troublé. Voir cette jeune femme se présentait à son appartement après ce qu'il venait de voir avec Sarah… Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la toucher, et il en était sûr désormais, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pouvait la laisser partir de sa vie.

* * *

Le weekend était passé lentement pour Oliver qui était très distrait ce que John remarqua.

 _« Ecoute Oliver, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Depuis que Barry a merdé avec la time line, tu es obsédée par cette fille. Au début ça pouvait passer mais ça te distrait en patrouille et les recrues le voient._

Le jeune soupira.

 _\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce que Sarah m'a montré… Tu sais que j'en rêve la nuit. Apparemment cette femme était tout pour moi, je l'ai même demandé en mariage,_ répondit l'archer avec un sourire triste.

 _\- Quoi ?! wow,_ sortit John complètement halluciné. _Il faut que je rencontre cette fille. D'ailleurs comment est-elle ? tu n'as trop rien dit jusque là Mr tête dans la lune !_

Oliver se posa contre son bureau et se frotta le visage.

 _\- Elle est belle, très intelligente. Elle est diplômée du MIT et vivait à Las Vegas avant. Quand elle te parle de choses sincères elle te regarde droit dans les yeux, c'est assez intimidant mais son babillage rattrape ça…_

 _\- Toi intimidé ?!_

 _\- Tu riras moins quand elle te le fera._

John était perplexe.

 _\- Sarah t'as montré la suite ? Vous étiez mariés ?_

Oliver releva la tête d'un air fermé.

 _\- Barry m'a dit que nous avions rompu. Je pense que c'est elle qui a pris la décision. J'ai juste vu Felicity au repère me donnant une clé USB en me disant qu'il fallait se laisser partir l'un et l'autre…et qu'elle était déjà partie…_

 _\- Oh mec, c'est dur…_

 _\- Tu aurais vu son regard, plein de tristesse et de déception…moi j'avais l'air complètement brisé._

 _\- Et ça serait de ta faute ?_

Oliver souria à cette question tellement évidente.

\- J _e te signale que toutes mes relations se sont très mal terminées. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de laisser de suspens quand à cette relation. Tout ce que j'ai compris, même si Sarah a été brève, je pense que j'ai caché quelque chose d'énorme à Felicity et qu'elle a rompu._

 _Oui ça c'est vrai que c'est assez crédible,_ dit l'ancien soldat. _Que veux-tu faire maintenant qu'elle ne travaille plus pour toi ?_

 _L_ à était la question qui distrayait l'archer. Il avait occupé son weekend à discréditer la journaliste (avec qui il s'était envoyé en l'air récemment en plus^^) qui allait faire paraitre l'article à propos de ses liens avec la mafia avant son retour à Starling City (devenue Star City).

Mais depuis cette après-midi, il essayait de trouver une solution pour recroiser Felicity. Il comptait sur sa sœur mais ce n'était pas assez rapide. Mais…

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas John j'ai trouvé une solution »_ , dit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Oliver avait décidé de se rendre au loft de la jeune femme pour la remercier de l'info concernant Susan. Dés qu'il vit l'attroupement de voiture de police, il fonça à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la crainte envahissant son cœur.

C'était bien dans l'appartement de la jeune femme que les policiers se trouvaient. Il entra sans problème (être Maire peut offrir certains avantages^^). Le loft semblait avoir été mis à sac, aucun signe de Felicity.

 _« Mr le Maire, que faites vous ici ?_ demanda l'inspecteur présent.

 _\- Miss Smoak travaille pour moi, enfin travaillait. Je venais prendre de ses nouvelles…_ parvenu à dire Oliver. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Un voisin nous a averti de bruits anormaux dans l'appartement de Miss Smoak et lorsque nous arrivés sur place les lieux étaient désert mais il y a…_

 _\- Des signes de luttes évidents…_ termina l'archer.

 _\- Oui. Mais ce qui nous inquiète ce sont les traces de sang retrouvées en quantité importante, voyez par vous-même »._

L'inspecteur montra du doigt la table basse en mille morceaux…ainsi que des traces de sang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Chers lecteurs, et oui, je republie enfin pour cette fanfic.**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience.**

 **bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Oliver déboula aussi vite que possible au repère et mit l'équipe sur le coup. Il n'avait pas pu recueillir d'échantillons du sang qui se trouvait dans l'appartement de l'informaticienne mais il avait le sentiment que c'était bien le sien.

Digg avait eu rarement l'occasion de voir son meilleur ami en panique et il devait avouer qu'Oliver battait tous les records cette fois-ci.

Curtis avait réussi à avoir les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de l'immeuble de l'It girl et au fur et à mesure des investigations, ils comprirent que Susan Williams était mêlée à tout ça. On la voyait donner une enveloppe à la voiture contenant Felicity.

 _« Elle a du savoir que c'est Felicity qui t'a donné la photo et l'article…_ dit Curtis tout en cherchant plus d'indice sur la route prise par les kidnappeurs.

 _\- Ou te faire suivre…_ répondit Digg _. Il faut que tu sois plus prudent._

Oliver lança un regard assassin à John qui se tut immédiatement.

 _\- Il faut vite la retrouver."_

D'abord, une fois le lien établi avec Suzanne, Oliver alla la cuisiner pour savoir où elle retenait la belle blonde, puis la fit emmener au commissariat par René.

L'équipe ne mit pas longtemps à savoir où Felicity était retenue : une ancienne zone de fret. Curtis les guidant et après une bataille musclée avec des gardes surarmés, l'archer retrouva la jeune femme gisant sur le sol en béton, enchainée au mur par la cheville.

Oliver se précipita près d'elle :

 _« Felicity ?! Est-ce que vous m'entendez_?! lui dit-il tout en lui prenant le pouls qui était filant avant de dire à Digg :

 _\- Il faut l'emmener !_

 _\- Elle a besoin de soins Oliver, elle fait probablement une hémorragie…_

 _\- On va la soigner !_

Digg contemplait le sang sur le sol… présent en grande quantité. Felicity avait une importante plaie au bras dont le sang ne cessait de s'écouler et une plaie à la tête.

 _\- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital…_

 _\- Tu peux le faire John !_

 _\- Ok on y va maintenant alors ! Sinon elle va se vider de son sang pour de bon. »_

Le trajet fut rapide, Oliver tenant toujours la jeune femme contre lui et appuyant sur sa plaie au bras. Il ne cessait de lui parler même si elle était inconsciente, sous le regard étonné de John.

Au repère Curtis avait préparé le nécessaire que Digg lui avait indiqué par téléphone.

Oliver débarqua avec Felicity dans les bras et la porta jusqu'au coin médical où il l'installa sur la table en métal. Ce fut à ce moment que la jeune femme reprit conscience, elle regardait Oliver habillé en Green Arrow d'un air apeuré. Le jeune homme pressa sa main :

 _"Tout va bien se passer Felicity ! Tenez bon_! lui dit-il mais la belle blonde avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur et de l'épuisement.

 _\- Oliver tu vas m'aider »,_ dit John d'un ton autoritaire.

* * *

La première chose que ressentit Felicity fut une douleur insoutenable. Si insoutenable qu'elle se mit à hurler. Enfin elle crut hurler mais la douleur lui coupa la respiration.

 _« Felicity je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur,_ dit une voix familière qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui je suis là Felicity. Reposez vous._

La jeune femme allait riposter mais le médicament commençait à faire son effet et ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau.

La deuxième fois qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, l'informaticienne ressentait une douleur moindre et put s'assoir sur le lit de camp où elle était apparemment. La pièce tournait un peu, mais après quelques minutes elle put regarder où elle se trouvait.

La pièce était froide et ressembler à une pièce militaire.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?!_ se dit la jeune femme à haute voix.

Une écharpe gardait son bras immobile, prêt de son corps. Un pansement recouvrait une petite partie de son front. Après être sûre de ne pas tomber, l'informaticienne se leva et quitta la pièce pour atterrir devant une vitrine en verre abritant des costumes…de justicier !

Arsenal, Spartan, Wild Dog, Black Canary et…

 _\- Désolé Felicity, comment vous sentez-vous ?_ demanda une voix très familière à la belle blonde qui fit volte-face un peu trop vite car un vertige la saisit.

Oliver tint la jeune femme à la taille de peur qu'elle ne chute mais celle-ci s'écarta vivement, l'air abasourdi.

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Non !_ dit la jeune femme en levant le doigt pour faire taire l'archer tandis que John arrivait.

Le silence se fit, les deux hommes ne voulant pas braquer Felicity. Cette dernière se mit à faire les cents pas en regardant la vitrine et la plupart des choses s'éclaircirent. L'informaticienne se retourna et pointa son doigt sur un Oliver un peu intimidé.

 _\- Vous êtes Green Arrow, je ne rêvais pas tout à l'heure !?_

Oliver comprenait qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui mentir et acquiesça. Felicity leva son poing de la victoire sous le regard surpris des deux hommes !

 _\- C'est votre repère ? Et c'est un des membres de votre équipe ?_ demanda la belle blonde en regardant John. _Attendez…c'était votre chauffeur ?! Désolé de vous réduire à ce job mais je vous ai vu à la télé souvent et …3…2…1, je parle trop, excusez-moi._

 _\- John Diggle,_ dit John en serrant la main de l'informaticienne, légèrement amusé. _Vous pouvez m'appeler Digg._

Felicity lui sourit, puis reprit sa réflexion :

 _\- Vous m'avez demandé de trouver des choses sur le tueur aux shuriken…et il y a eu ce que j'ai trouvé sur vous…la bratva ?! Sérieux ?! Vous étiez quoi ? Un agent secret ?! Non ne me dites rien, vous allez pas vous débarrasser de moi, hein ?!_ demanda la jeune femme soudain très anxieuse.

John s'éloigna pour laisser les deux jeunes gens discuter au calme. Oliver sourit, conviât Felicity à s'assoir sur le seul canapé du repère à l'écart et décida de jouer la transparence avec elle.

 _\- Je vais répondre à toute vos questions Felicity et je ne vous veux aucun mal mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous vous sentez tout de suite. Des douleurs ?_

 _\- Non ça va merci,_ répondit la belle blonde, ses yeux sondant le jeune homme.

Un silence gêné se fit pendant une seconde puis Oliver fit le premier pas.

 _\- J'étais venu vous voir pour vous remercier de m'avoir montré le dossier que monter Susan contre moi mais la police était chez vous._

L'informaticienne essayait de se souvenir. Elle venait d'arriver et quelqu'un avait essayé de l'étrangler, elle s'était défendu mais elle n'avait pas pu lutter contre son adversaire. Puis elle se remémora l'endroit où elle retenue et en fit part à Oliver.

 _\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?_

 _\- Un des membres de mon équipe vous a identifier sur des caméras de surveillance._

Oliver lui raconta comment c'était effecteur son sauvetage. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Elle regarda l'archer dans les yeux.

 _\- Alors vous êtes bien Green Arrow, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez posé la question sur les justiciers. Et toute cette histoire de confiance et de sécurité._

 _\- Exactement._

 _\- Alors j'avais raison, ça a toujours été vous ? The Hood, Arrow et maintenant…_

 _\- Green Arrow, oui ça toujours été moi._

Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Pourquoi ces photos avec la mafia russe ?_ demanda Felicity d'un air sévère.

 _\- Comme je vous l'ai dit Felicity, j'ai eu des moments sombres dans ma vie et j'ai dû recourir à des moyens pas très nets, la Bratva en fait partie. Je n'ai pas toujours séjourné sur l'île où l'on m'a retrouvé et je…_

 _\- Chut !_ dit Felicity en arrêtant une fois de plus l'archer avec son doigt _. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas en savoir davantage. Chacun a un passé différent, l'essentiel ce sont les actions que tu nous effectuons dans le présent._

Oliver regardait Felicity avec admiration. C'était peut-être bien la seule à ne pas lui demander de détails sur ses actions passées. La belle blonde le tira de ses pensées.

 _\- Vous allez me tuer ?!_

L'archer rigola :

 _\- Non Felicity je ne vais pas vous tuer. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vous emmener ici pour vous soigner._

 _\- Parce que vous avez des compétences médicales ?!_

 _\- Limitées oui mais c'est John qui en a. C'est lui qui vous a soigner avec mon aide._

 _\- Merci. »_

Voyant Felicity regardait le repère avec de la curiosité, il se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être lui faire faire le tour, ce qu'elle accepta. Seul Curtis était là ce soir, les autres étant déjà partis. Lorsque Felicity vit la station informatique elle mit la main sur son cœur.

 _"Oh mon Dieu, vous avez ce type d'ordi ? Et votre propre satellite ! Oh, c'est, c'est mieux qu'un orgasme !_ dit-elle avec enthousiasme à Oliver avant de rougir de sa dernière remarque, devant un Curtis plus qu'étonné.

Oliver fit les présentations et aussitôt Curtis et la jeune femme se mirent à parler informatique et pleins d'autres choses de manière enthousiaste. John se joignit au spectacle et dit à Oliver :

 _\- Cette fille est vraiment incroyable mais es-tu sûr de vouloir l'embarquer dans cette histoire ?_

 _\- La réponse de l'archer se fit comme une évidence :_

 _\- Je la protégerais._

 _\- Oliver, personne n'est en sécurité avec ce genre de mission…_

 _\- Ce que Sarah m'a montré et ce que je vois maintenant me prouve qu'il faut que je la laisse entrer dans nos vies._

John se tut. De toute façon rien n'était fait. Felicity revint vers eux :

 _\- Alors c'était Curtis l'hackeur ! Mais pourquoi m'avoir demandé de l'aide avec les ordinateurs ?_

 _\- Je vais vous répondre à ça en vous raccompagnant chez vous, il se fait tard,_ répondit Oliver en regardant sa montre. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait envoyer une équipe de nettoyage chez vous et la police est au courant que vous allez bien._

Felicity acquiesça et prit congé de John et Curtis. Le trajet se fit dans le calme et ce ne fut qu'une fois étant dans le salon du loft que Felicity reparla :

 _\- Merci Oliver de m'avoir retrouvé._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, je suis désolé que Susan ait planifié votre enlèvement par ma faute._

 _\- Oh ne vous excusez pas. Les gens sont fous, j'étais trop près de la vérité voilà tout._

D'un seul coup, Oliver hésita à proposer à la belle blonde d'intégrer l'équipe. Il prit la mesure du changement qui allait se proférer dans la vie de cette magnifique femme, si pleine de vie. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut la jeune femme lui en parla en premier :

 _\- Ecoutez, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. J'accepte de reprendre mon job à la Mairie au cas où vous auriez besoin de moi en pleine nuit…dans vos activités de nuit, je voulais dire_! bafouilla Felicity. _Oh je suis vraiment gourde !_

Oliver s'approcha avec un grand sourire en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'informaticienne :

 _\- Vous êtes loin d'être une gourde Felicity et je serais ravi de vous revoir intégrer l'équipe à l'Hôtel de Ville. Et je vous remercie de votre proposition pour l'équipe, mais je préfère vous avertir que cette seconde vie n'est pas de tout repos. »_

Sur un dernier regard, Oliver partit du loft, conscient de la chance qu'il avait eu ce soir. Peut-être que la vie lui souriait enfin, pensait-il.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Chers lecteurs, comme promis un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Un mois s'était passé après la découverte de Felicity sur Oliver. La jeune femme abordait la vie sous un autre angle, comme si le destin avait donné une impulsion à sa vie. D'une part, le boulot à la Mairie était génial, si génial qu'après examen de ses compétences, Felicity quitta son ancien travail pour un poste définitif ici.

En plus, Théa et elle se voyaient de nouveau. La brunette avait révélé sans détour son implication dans la vie de justicier de son frère et depuis elles étaient très amies. Les autres collègues se montraient un peu méfiantes, vu la façon dont Oliver et elle travaillait de manière rapprochée, mais elle s'en fichait, l'important était d'exceller dans son travail.

Et d'autre part, de temps en temps, Oliver impliquait la jeune femme dans une affaire des justiciers. Rien de bien dangereux. Felicity remarquait la façon dont Oliver la protéger ce qu'elle trouvait craquant…et oui, la jeune femme craquait littéralement pour lui, elle n'en revenait pas et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi surtout.

Mais le moindre regard, la moindre main laissée sur son épaule la faisait fondre littéralement. Peut-être était-ce le côté homme blessé ou mystérieux, sans compter le corps d'apollon d'Oliver mais Felicity sentait que cette fois-ci quelque chose était différent.

Oliver était quelqu'un de secret, droit et exigeant. Il restait souvent tard le soir au bureau tout comme elle. Felicity voyait qu'il prenait ses fonctions au sérieux, en plus de sa vie de justicier.

Le soir avant les patrouilles, les deux mangeaient comme pratiquement tous les soirs où ils travaillaient tard. Et ce soir-là, devant des plats thaï, Felicity sortit :

« _Je ne sais pas comment vous faites entre vos deux jobs !_

 _\- L'habitude je suppose._

 _\- Pourtant avec vos nombreuses conquêtes…_

Oliver releva la tête et Felicity rigola :

 _\- Je plaisante, mais après tout on vous donne cette réputation._

L'archer sourit légèrement en repensant à ce que Sarah lui avait montré.

 _\- Cette réputation me sert de couverture et je vous avoue que je m'y suis habitué._

 _\- Donc Oliver Queen n'est pas un homme à femme ? Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas le sortir comme ça._

 _\- Ne vous excusez pas, après tout, vous avez eu sous le nez cette image de moi pendant des années,_ répondit l'archer avec un petit sourire. J'ai eu une ou deux relations ces cinq dernières années mais avec cette vie…

Un silence s'en suivi. Felicity regrettait d'avoir été si loin mais Oliver engagea la conversation :

 _\- Et vous côté cœur, un petit ami ?_

 _\- Ne m'en parler pas !_ répondit la jeune femme en le menaçant sans le vouloir de ses baguettes. _Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chances ces dernières années. Le dernier en date était un gros menteur, non merci !_

Oliver repensa à la conversation avec Barry. Effectivement, cette femme détestait le mensonge. Il tenta une autre approche :

 _\- Quel serait l'homme avec qui vous envisageriez votre vie Felicity ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas manquer à mes manières…_

 _\- Non ce n'est rien,_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire. _Hum, je suppose que cet homme devrait être honnête, cela va sans dire^^, protecteur, intelligent, romantique et n'ayez pas peur du changement et de ma cuisine infecte !_

L'archer éclata de rire, suivit de la belle blonde. Ils restèrent encore une bonne heure à rire et discuter, si bien que c'est Digg qui rappela Oliver à son devoir.

 _\- Le temps est passé si vite_ ! » dit Oliver vraiment étonné.

Felicity rassemblait ses affaires et avait un peu de mal à mettre son manteau du fait de son bras encore sensible. L'archer se plaça devant elle, très proche, en l'aidant avec son manteau. Lorsque Oliver posa les yeux sur Felicity, il remarqua leur proximité et il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais il ne voulait pas couper ce rapprochement, d'autant plus que l'informaticienne le regardait bien dans les yeux, paralysée elle aussi par cette soudaine proximité.

Les deux gens rompirent le charme du moment en même temps, très gênés par toute cette tension dans l'air. Et ils partirent en même temps, chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Felicity prenait sa douche et repensa à cette soirée. Quel moment partagé avec cet homme fantastique ! Pouvait-il y avoir une seule chance qu'Oliver s'intéresse à elle, une pauvre It Girl toute simple ?

 _« Pff tu rêves ma fille, il a assez à penser et toi aussi !_ » se dit-elle tout en haut en se posant dans son lit où elle sombra dans un rêve assez intense, qui la troublerait le lendemain.

Oliver quant à lui avait l'air plus léger selon Digg. Il décida de cuisiner l'archer pendant la patrouille.

 _« Alors, je vois que tu passes beaucoup de temps au bureau avec Felicity dis donc !_

 _\- John !_

 _\- Quoi ?! Si je n'avais pas appelé, t'y serais encore ! Alors raconte-moi tout._

Oliver s'ouvrit à la confidence…plus que John l'aurait souhaité. Et l'ancien soldat compris que l'archer avait des sentiments pour Felicity.

 _\- Ok. Mon pote je pense que tu es mal barré car tu aimes vraiment bien cette fille !_

Le jeune homme ne nia pas. Il avait envie de tenter sa chance avec la belle blonde.

 _\- Quand on parle ensemble, tout me semble plus clair, plus léger. J'ai l'impression que je peux me reposer sur elle. Je sais c'est bizarre mais elle ne me juge pas John. Et si elle était la solution ?_

 _\- A quoi Oliver ?_

 _\- Pour recommencer une nouvelle étape de ma vie. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai envie d'être heureux et de partager ça avec une femme qui saurait me voir moi et non Oliver Queen ou Green Arrow._

 _\- D'accord…qu'avez-vous fait d'Oliver s'il vous plait ?!_ demanda Digg, l'air railleur. _T'inquiète j'ai compris ton point de vue mais n'oublie pas que ça fait que quelques mois que cette fille est apparue dans nos vies. Si les choses doivent se faire…_

 _\- Elles se feront,_ termina Oliver _. Ok, je vais faire attention._

 _\- Pour l'instant occupez-vous du cambriolage sur Elm Street,_ enchaina Curtis en rigolant. _Vous parlerez fille plus tard. »_

Les garçons se lancèrent à la poursuite des cambrioleurs.

En rentrant chez lui, Oliver continua à travailler un peu sur ses retards de dossiers, en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la belle Felicity Smoak. Mais en ouvrant un de ses mails, il vit une opportunité à saisir.

* * *

Des mains le long de son corps en sueur, des cris de plaisir exprimés et des sensations très intenses… c'est ainsi que Felicity se réveilla. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce rêve avait l'air si réel.

Une chambre au décor oriental, Oliver et elle assit l'un en face l'autre sur des coussins avant de s'embrasser passionnément et de faire l'amour…

Felicity se couvrit le visage avec sa couette de honte. Maintenant elle faisait des rêves érotiques ! Ne vous méprenez pas, elle en a déjà fait, mais celui-là semblait si réel, si intense…comme un souvenir lointain.

 _« Allez, reprends-toi, le travail t'attend !_ se dit-elle tout haut.

Après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner avalé sur le trajet, la jeune femme arriva à son bureau où l'attendait Théa.

 _\- Ah salut, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui et toi ?_ demanda la brunette. _Tu as l'air dans la lune._

Felicity fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

 _\- Que me vaut ta visite ?_

 _\- Hum je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille faire du shopping ensemble pour la soirée à venir._

Felicity leva un sourcil interrogateur.

 _\- Le gala de charité de la Mairie. Tous les employés sont conviés. Tu as dû recevoir un mail avec ton invitation._

 _\- Désolé j'étais tellement absorbé par le boulot, je ne pensais pas que les employés étaient invités et puis, c'est pas trop mon truc…_

 _\- Oh allez, vis un peu Felicity ! On pourra affronter cette soirée ensemble, en plus il y a des beaux gosses…_

Felicity repensait à ce rêve avec Oliver, Oliver il y sera ! Non mauvaise idée ! Théa sentait que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

 _\- Tu sais, chez les Queen on a peut-être été habitués aux réceptions mais Oliver et moi on déteste ça. Mais bon il faut se montrer pendant quelques heures et les galas de charité sont bien. Tu es là pour la bonne cause et…_

 _\- Ok, ok ! Madame tenace !_

Théa tapa dans ses mains en signe de victoire.

 _\- Parfait, on va s'éclater ! Shopping demain après-midi ? J'ai vu que tu avais deux jours de repos…_

 _\- On ne peut rien te cacher^^^_

 _\- S'il te plait !_ supplia la brunette. _Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu de temps calme et j'ai besoin d'une sortie entre fille, comme ça on pourra tout se raconter !_

 _\- Ok._

Lorsque Théa partit, Felicity souffla. Elle était ravie d'avoir une amie comme Théa mais c'était aussi la sœur d'Oliver et elle avait peur de la réaction de la jeune Queen si elle lui avouait avoir des sentiments pour l'archer…

 _Arrête de te mettre des idées dans la tête, il ne t'aime pas !_

Et puis avec son nouveau boulot, ses nouvelles relations…ça serait dommage de tout gâcher pour un mec. La belle blonde commença son travail bien décidée à chasser ses idées saugrenues de la tête mais vers le début d'après-midi alors qu'elle était concentrée sur son ordinateur :

 _\- Bonjour Felicity._

 _\- Oliver, on ne vous a pas appris à frapper ?!_

L'archer sourit en répliquant :

 _\- Ce n'est pas les toilettes des dames._

Felicity leva la main en signe d'acquiescement.

 _\- Avez-vous besoin de moi ? Je veux dire, de mes compétences !_

 _\- Oui, je vous dépose un ordinateur qu'on a pris hier à un dealeur, Curtis et la police sont très occupés avec la traque de Prometheus et…_

 _\- Pas de soucis, déposez-le ici,_ dit-elle en dégageant un coin sur son bureau.

L'archer regardait attentivement la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe portefeuille verte émeraude et aujourd'hui, elle avait lâché ses cheveux. Le jeune homme la trouva magnifique, puis rassembla ses esprits. Felicity continuait de travailler et il se lança :

 _\- Felicity, il y a le gala de charité et je voulais savoir si vous me feriez l'honneur de m'accompagner ?_

Felicity releva la tête, l'air interdit avant de dire :

 _\- Merci de me le demander mais quelqu'un d'autre s'est proposé et je ne peux le faire faux bond._

 _\- Oh, bien._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée Oliver. Ce n'est pas grave,_ répondit l'archer en essayant de cacher sa déception. On se voit à la réunion dans deux heures ?

 _\- Oui, bien sûr »_ , dit Felicity avec le sourire.

Oliver s'éclipsa, prétextant un rendez-vous avec des investisseurs, et le long du couloir, il ne cessait de se demander quel abruti avait bien pu inviter la belle blonde. Puis sans prévenir, un flash l'assaillit. Une réception au manoir Queen, sa mère, sa sœur, Felicity l'attendant au pied de l'escalier dans une belle robe rose Barbie…

Un instant l'archer s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! ça avait l'air tellement réel. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Barry… non ça ne devait rien signifier.

Le reste de la journée, Mr le Maire fut d'une humeur sinistre. Même pendant la réunion avec la jeune femme. Et bien entendu, cela se poursuivit pendant la patrouille.

John et toute l'équipe firent remarquer à l'archer sa mauvaise humeur mais il les ignora.

L'archer ne rentra pas tout de suite, décidé à faire leur fête aux mannequins de combat en essayant de ne pas imaginer Felicity au bras d'un autre homme. Mais pendant son repos de cinq minutes la fatigue l'envahit et un autre Flash apparut : lui et Felicity au loft, lui la plaquant contre un des piliers et lui faisant l'amour sur la table basse…

Oliver réussi à se détacher de ce rêve réel. Pas de doutes, il fallait appeler Barry maintenant. Et si Felicity avait elle aussi des flashs ? Et pourquoi ce phénomène se produisait ? Il fallait vite tirer ça au clair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

(Le lendemain à Central City, Star Lab.)

 _« Wow mec_! commenta Cisco après que Barry l'ait mis dans la confidence pour Felicity et les rêves…très réels. _C'est hyper cool enfin…_

 _\- Cisco !_ souffla Oliver pour le faire taire. _J'au juste besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe._

 _\- Ok, mais laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose dans notre pièce secrété (fabriquée par Wells)._

Oliver acquiesça pendant que Cisco s'éloignait. Barry le scannait du regard de l'autre bout de la pièce, posé contre un des bureaux.

 _\- Quoi ?_ demanda Oliver, inquiet et agacé.

 _\- Non c'est juste que…je n'aurais pas dû te dire pour Felicity. Ces derniers temps, j'ai pu voir les dégâts causés par Flash Point._

 _\- Tu as bien fait de me dire pour Felicity, elle est fantastique…_

 _\- Ok…quelqu'un a des sentiments n'est-ce pas ?!_ demanda Barry amusé et ravi.

Oliver ne répondit rien mais ce n'était pas utile pour Barry.

 _\- Elle sait pour Arrow, elle nous aide de temps en temps_.

 _\- Oh._

L'archer fut encore surpris de la réaction de Barry.

 _\- C'est juste qu'endosser l'identité d'un justicier, tout comme l'aider, ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles. Je suis content que Felicity soit dans ta vie, mais fait attention ok ?_

\- Ok.

Cisco revint.

 _\- Alors, effectivement ce dont tu rêves ce sont des reliquats du temps. Felicity était là quand tu as rejoint la Ligue des Assassins et oh je peux te dire que ça a été très chaud entre vous…_

 _\- Et le souvenir avec la robe rose ?_

 _\- Le bal pour le retour de ta mère après sa sortie de prison…j'étais là_ , dit Barry le regard légèrement fuyant.

 _\- Explique,_ dit lentement l'archer _._

 _\- Tu sais notre rencontre sur l'affaire du mec super mirakuru ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Felicity avait tenu à ce que je m'occupe de l'enquête. C'était ta secrétaire…une autre histoire. Et le courant passait plutôt bien, elle m'a invité chez toi._

Oliver commença à bouillonner :

 _\- Petite question Barry : tu es sorti avec elle ?!_

 _\- Nope, car elle craquait déjà pour toi à l'époque._

 _\- Ah j'adore les histoires d'amour !_ dit Cisco.

 _\- Alors pourquoi j'ai ces flashs ?_

 _\- Comme tu nous le dis, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Felicity ces temps-ci et vu votre passé avant que Barry créer Flash Point, vos sentiments font revenir quelques souvenirs à la surface par ce biais de rêve._

Oliver réfléchit à ce bordel puis demanda à Cisco :

 _\- Et si Felicity se rappelle ?_

 _\- En effet, elle peut elle-aussi avoir des reliquats remontant à la surface, mais je vais te donner un truc que j'ai créé pour faire disparaitre ces souvenirs, d_ it Cisco en tendant la fiole limpide à Oliver. _Mets-lui dans son verre, testes-le avant mais il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires et tu pourras flirter tranquille…ok c'est là que je te souhaite bon voyage »._

Barry avait l'air hilare en regardant Cisco retourner à son labo privé. Avant de partir, Oliver remercia son ami avant de lui promettre de bientôt amener Felicity au labo.

* * *

Contente de ses jours de congés, Felicity finissait la journée shopping autour d'une pizza chez la jeune sœur, de la tequila et un pot de glace menthe/pépites de chocolat.

L'heure était aux confidences et Felicity fut surprise que Théa se livre autant sur ce qu'elle traversait. Elle semblait être à un tournant décisif de sa vie. L'informaticienne admirait la force de cette brunette.

 _« Tu as vécu tellement de drame, je suis impressionnée par ta force, vraiment !_ dit la belle blonde tout en mangeant sa glace.

 _\- Oh tu sais, à force je m'y suis habituée et heureusement qu'Oliver est là._

 _\- Je comprends._

 _\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, tu es géniale Felicity, je suis contente de te connaitre._

 _\- Oula tu diras moins ça quand je t'amènerais dans un karaoké et que je te préparerai à manger^^_

Les filles rigolèrent, puis le téléphone de Théa sonna. Une fois après avoir raccrocher, la brunette se leva :

 _\- C'est Oliver, il est sur une piste sur Prometheus et il m'a demandé de venir. Ça a l'air sérieux._

 _\- Je peux t'accompagner voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide ?_

 _\- Viens !_ répondit sans hésite Théa.

Prometheus semblait se trouver dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Lorsque les filles arrivèrent, l'équipe allait partir. Oliver jeta un œil intrigué à Felicity, Théa expliqua :

 _\- On se faisait une journée entre filles et tu as appelé._

 _\- Et je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'aide »,_ termina la belle blonde.

Oliver était tellement concentré sur Prometheus qu'il hocha la tête avant de partir. Felicity se mit à la place que Curtis occupait d'habitude. La mission se passa assez mal, Prometheus avait tendu un piège à Oliver. Felicity eut peur pour sa vie à un moment.

L'équipe rentra vite au repère tandis que Felicity contemplait le costume de Black Canary avec attention. Au bout d'un grand moment, Oliver la rejoint, surprit de sa contemplation. Felicity se retourna et se précipita dans les bras de l'archer :

 _« Vous n'avez rien ?! J'ai eu si peur !_

Le jeune homme sentit un bien être sans précédent l'envahir. Cependant, il acheva l'étreinte et rassura l'informaticienne avec un sourire :

 _\- Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas._

 _\- Ce Prometheus est horrible, j'espère que vous allez vite le coffrer._

 _\- Oui la tâche n'est pas simple._

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent le costume de Black Canary en semble, puis Oliver posa une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps :

 _\- Vous connaissiez Laurel ?_

 _\- Je l'ai croisé de temps en temps à Merlyn Global quand elle voyait Tommy._

Oliver se tourna vers la jeune femme, très surpris. Cette dernière souriait :

 _\- Vous…_

 _\- Oui j'étais amie avec Tommy. On s'est rencontré quand j'ai commencé mon stage dans l'entreprise. Il ne sortait pas encore avec Laurel et il avait essayé une technique de drague sur moi pitoyable, chose que je lui ai fait remarquer^^et après ce revers, on est devenu amis._

La voix de Felicity se serrait en pensant à la mort de son ami tandis qu'Oliver était hilare en imaginant la scène, puis dit :

 _\- Vous étiez amis ! C'est vrai ! Bizarre que l'on ne se soit jamais vu._

 _\- Oui les choses peuvent se montrer très bizarre parfois,_ répondit Oliver d'un air absent, en pensant à Flash Point avant de se reprendre avec un sourire :

 _\- Et si après ma douche, on allait se boire un verre pour partager des souvenirs de Tommy ? J'ai beaucoup de dossiers sur lui vous savez !_

Cette phrase était sortie si spontanément de sa bouche, que le jeune homme fut surpris lui-même de son audace. Felicity de son côté réfléchissait. Etait-ce le moment de se rapprocher d'un homme d'une telle prestance qu'Oliver, Maire le jour, justicier la nuit ? Un flash apparut : l'hôpital, Oliver qui la rejette…

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que tout va bien_ ? demanda un Oliver concerné.

 _\- Je dois me lever tôt demain matin mais une prochaine fois »_ , répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné avant de partir, un peu sonné par ce flash.

Oliver était étonné de la réponse de la jeune femme et la colère montait en lui. Etait-ce à cause du mec avec qui elle venait au gala à la fin de la semaine ? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ?! Un flash s'insinua dans sa tête : le mariage de John, Ray Palmer avec Felicity, la jalousie et la tristesse…

L'archer rentra vite chez lui après cet épisode mental très déplaisant, passant la nuit à méditer après avoir pris le sérum de Cisco qui s'avéra plus qu'efficace.

Peut-être que cette fois-ci, le destin ne voulait pas l'unir à cette femme fantastique. Le méritait-il seulement ? Une longue nuit de questionnement s'offrit à l'archer.

* * *

(Quelques jours plus tard)

La soirée de gala commençait et Oliver avait été s'occuper d'un braquage avant de gagner l'hôtel de ville d'un air maussade. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu être accompagné par une autre personne que l'informaticienne. La soirée s'annonçait morne, la preuve avec une conversation qu'il entamait avec deux PDG de firme industrielle.

John l'accompagnait en tant que garde du corps et il trouvait le temps long. Il faut dire que lui non plus appréciait ce genre d'événement chic. Quand Oliver put enfin se permettre de prendre congé des deux PDG, il alla au bar et prit un verre qu'il tendit à Digg près des escaliers d'où les invités arriver.

 _« Ça va tu survis ?_ demanda John, l'air railleur.

 _\- Ouais, enfin je préfère quand Théa arrive à l'heure, elle assure en relation publique._

Voyant l'air sombre d'Oliver, John lui dit avec un sourire :

 _\- Toujours en colère contre Felicity et son invité ?_

 _\- C'est juste que si on doit être ensemble, pourquoi il y aurait un deuxième homme dans l'histoire ?!_

John ne répondit pas les yeux levés en direction du haut des escaliers, l'air ahuri et l'archer comprit pourquoi !

Théa était enfin arrivée, mais l'attention d'Oliver était accaparée par…Felicity qui accompagnait sa sœur et qui était tout simplement sublime. La jeune femme portait une robe dorée sublimant ses formes et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et ondulés. Sa bouche était peinte avec un rose pâle à donner à l'archer l'envie de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Felicity croisa le regard des deux hommes et leur sourit :

 _\- Alors grand-frère tu n'as pas dit de bourdes encore ?_

 _\- Non,_ répondit-il à sa sœur tout en continuant de dévorer Felicity du regard, si fort qu'elle en rougit. _Miss Smoak, c'est un plaisir de vous voir._

 _\- Moi de même,_ répondit l'informaticienne.

 _\- Où est votre cavalier ?_

La jeune femme lança un regard très étonné à Oliver puis rigola en regardant Théa :

 _\- Je n'ai pas de cavalier ! Théa m'avait proposé qu'on y aille ensemble avant que vous le demandiez, d'où le refus que vous avez essuyé…je suis désolée de cette mésentente._

John et Théa regardaient attentivement la scène et se firent un sourire entendu.

 _\- Oh_ , répondit Oliver, gêné à son tour, avant d'être happé par un autre PDG. _Excusez-moi quelques minutes. »_

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Felicity finalement parla à d'autres employés tout en rejoignant de temps en temps Théa et Digg. A un moment, elle s'éclipsa sur un balcon isolé au premier étage pour chercher un peu d'air frais où elle eut la surprise de retrouver…

 _« Oliver ! J'étais sortie prendre l'air, je pensais trouver personne._

 _\- Je venais juste pour être un peu seul._

 _\- Je vais aller ailleurs excusez…_

 _\- Non, ne vous en aller pas je vous prie. Votre présence m'est très agréable,_ répondit Oliver avec un grand sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit.

La belle blonde s'approcha de la balustrade, aux côtés de l'archer.

 _\- La vue est magnifique,_ dit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

 _\- Oui elle l'est,_ dit Oliver en contemplant l'informaticienne et lui frôlant la main qui se trouver être très froide.

L'archer se plaça derrière la jeune femme et la drapa de sa veste de smoking. Ce geste la fit retourner, si bien que les deux se faisaient face, corps contre corps, les yeux attirés l'un vers l'autre. Les sentiments de chacun se bousculaient et lorsque Felicity et Oliver voulurent s'embrasser des détonations retentirent, si bien que ce moment de magie disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ?!_ commençait à demander Felicity lorsque l'archer lui intima le silence et lui demanda de le suivre à l'intérieur avec précaution.

Oliver vit l'objet du danger : Prometheus et ses hommes étaient en train de semer le chaos dans la salle de réception du gala.

Avant de se faire repérer, Oliver attira l'informaticienne dans un bureau de l'étage et le ferma à l'aide d'un bureau. Une fois la tache effectuée, le jeune homme regarda Felicity attentivement :

 _\- Comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Ça va mais comment on va se sortir de là, il faut agir !_

 _\- Non. Le plus sage c'est de contacter l'équipe…merde mon téléphone n'a pas de réseau !_

 _\- Ils ont dû installer des brouilleurs, je m'en occupe !_

L'archer lança un regard interrogateur à la belle blonde qui sortit une tablette de petite taille qui se trouvait collée sa cuisse.

 _\- Sachant que les soirées à Star City pouvaient être soit rasoirs, soit mouvementées, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas sortir sans soutien ou protection_! Répondit Felicity en faisant un sourire aguichant à un Oliver plus que ravi d'avoir cette femme dans sa vie.

 _\- Occupons-nous d'eux_. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

« _Ça y est, j'ai établi le contact avec Curtis, vous pouvez parler_ , dit Felicity en tendant la tablette à Oliver.

L'archer transmis ses consignes à l'équipe puis rendit la tablette à Felicity qui s'assura de régler des détails avec Curtis.

 _\- Ils seront là dans cinq minutes_ , annonça Oliver avant d'aller surveiller la porte. _On va devoir sortir de là pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passe en bas._

Felicity hocha la tête et après avoir enlevé le bureau sans bruit, se faufilèrent dans un coin isolé de l'étage d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir le hall. Il y avait beaucoup de gens blessés et d'autres…morts. Felicity eut un haut le cœur mais il y avait tellement d'enjeux qu'elle retourna sur sa tablette.

Oliver essayait de réfléchir à toute vitesse : 8 hommes armés dont Prometheus qui voulait que Green Arrow apparaisse. Ils avaient un plan : Oliver Queen devait forcément se trouver dans la pièce en même temps que Green Arrow pour sauver les apparences. Mais pour cela il fallait être sûr que l'équipe se tenait prête.

 _\- Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est une diversion au bon moment_ , chuchota l'archer à l'informaticienne dont les yeux s'illuminèrent.

 _\- Déclencher l'alarme incendie ! ça va faire tomber des grosses rafales pour avaler la fumée (_ pas d'eau pour une fois…).

 _\- Bonne idée._

Un bip avertit les partenaires que l'équipe était en position et que Oliver devait se montrer. Felicity retint une seconde l'archer avec sa main.

 _\- Fait attention s'il te plait !_

Cette familiarité, Oliver ne la releva pas et fit de même :

 _\- Je te le promets. Reste bien ici le temps que tout soit fini._

 _\- Ok. »_

* * *

Felicity activa l'alarme incendie et le système d'évacuation des fumées se mit en marche déstabilisant les protagonistes armés. Oliver se montra mains levées.

Prometheus commença un petit speech malgré sa surprise en voyant Oliver non habillé en justicier. L'équipe attendait un bon timing pour apparaitre au grand jour mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça ce soir.

Voyant le temps que ça prenait, Felicity prévenu l'équipe d'un effet surprise. En trente secondes, les écrans et autres appareils électriques du gala frirent et créèrent de mini explosions qui ont pu permettre à une partie de l'équipe de faire évacuer les invités, et l'autre partie aider Oliver à combattre les hommes présents.

Prometheus étant en difficulté préféra partir après avoir annoncé à l'archer que ce n'était que le début du cauchemar.

Felicity avait retenu son souffle tout le temps où Oliver était en action. Des sentiments forts l'animaient.

* * *

Trois heures après, le temps de régler les choses à l'hôtel de ville et de faire une déclaration télévisée, un débriefing fut improvisé avec l'équipe, où Oliver et les autres remercièrent Felicity de son intervention en sous-marin.

La belle blonde était gênée de tous ces compliments et, une fois qu'il ne restait qu'elle et l'archer, elle lui demanda à de la raccompagner chez elle. Le jeune homme était un peu surpris mais accéda à la demande de la jeune femme peut être encore sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline.

Une fois arrivés dans le loft, Oliver n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que l'informaticienne se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, le regard lucide, désireux. Pour l'archer, l'adrénaline étant encore présente, la réciprocité se fit et ils s'engagèrent dans une nuit presque blanche, remplie de passion, de plaisir et d'harmonie parfaite…

* * *

Oliver se réveilla tôt le lendemain, bien décidé à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme dont il avait comblé les désirs la nuit dernière et les siens par la même occasion. Il retourna chez lui en speed pour prendre le sérum que Cisco lui avait donné et pour se changer avant d'aller acheter deux cafés et des pâtisseries, le tout le cœur apaisé.

Felicity n'était pas réveillée et l'archer profita de préparer le petit déjeuner pour repenser au grand pas franchis cette nuit. Etait-ce juste une histoire sans lendemain pour Felicity ? Voulait-elle une relation ? Voulait-il se lancer dans une relation ? Etait-il prêt ? Après tout le destin se mêlait à tout ça…

Après avoir verser le sérum dans le café de l'informaticienne, le jeune homme posa le petit déjeuner vers la coiffeuse à côté du lit avant d'aller réveiller avec des baisers dans le cou la belle endormie. La jeune femme, qui était jusque-là de dos, se retourna l'air embrumé avec un petit sourire :

 _« Salut_ , dit-elle la voix un peu éraillée _._

 _\- Salut,_ répondit Oliver avec un sourire.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, il faut dire qu'après une nuit pareille, difficile de faire la conversation. Felicity huma avec bonheur l'odeur du café.

 _\- Oliver si c'est du café du Coffee Shop sur Linden Street, tu es mon sauveur !_

 _\- Et ben tu as du nez, je suis allé là-bas,_ répondit le jeune homme en tendant le café à la belle blonde dont le corps était dissimulé sous le drap.

Pendant le petit déjeuner au lit, Felicity demanda ce que disait les journaux concernant l'attaque d'hier. Oliver s'exécuta puis le silence repris, brisé par la jeune femme :

 _\- Donc…pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…_

Le jeune homme attendait patiemment la sentence mais Felicity souriait :

 _\- Sache que si Théa ne m'aurait pas demandé de l'accompagner, j'aurais accepté ton invitation avec plaisir et je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'en avais envie depuis notre rencontre._

 _\- Tu veux dire quand je t'ai dragué lourdement dans l'ascenseur ?!_

Ils rigolèrent avant de laisser tomber le petit déjeuner et de s'enlacer. Oliver n'en revenait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer, tout en embrassant cette femme merveilleuse.

 _\- Alors tu es partante pour qu'on entame une relation sérieuse ?_

 _\- Oula ! Sérieuse oui, enfin…_

 _\- Respire Felicity._

Le jeune homme se mit face à Felicity en lui prenant les mains :

 _\- Tu n'es pas une histoire d'un soir pour moi Felicity et selon ta décision, je suis prêt à avancer avec toi._

 _\- Wow !_

Oliver leva un sourcil interrogateur.

 _\- C'est juste que j'ai encore l'image de toi d'un homme à femme alors…_

 _\- OH…_

 _\- Mais c'est moi, excuse-moi.,_ dit la jeune femme horrifiée par ses propres paroles _. Tu comprends je t'apprécie beaucoup et moi aussi j'ai envie de plus…mais je préfère qu'on y aille en douceur._

 _\- Je trouve ça normal ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un soit au courant au boulot. Pas pour l'instant du moins._

 _\- Je comprends et je n'outrepasserais pas les limites, promis,_ répondit l'archer en souriant et caressant la cuisse de la jeune femme, _mais rien n'empêche de franchir l'interdit ici et tout de suite._

L'informaticienne frémit de plaisir à ce contact et souriait à son tour :

 _\- En effet, on peut faire ce qu'on veut ici, »_ dit-elle avec un regard aguicheur tout en chevauchant Oliver et à commencer à le déshabiller pour une autre séance très privée…

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'attaque de Prometheus et les choses semblaient…assez plates. Prometheus n'était pas localisable et ne faisait pas de vagues. Pourtant Felicity et Curtis travaillent sans relâche pour le retrouver, lui et sa bande de criminels.

Oliver et Felicity avaient beau tenter de dissimuler leur relation aux yeux des autres, cela marchait au bureau…mais pas au repère. Et cette situation amusait beaucoup Théa et John particulièrement.

Après être rentré de patrouille, Felicity n'étant pas là ce soir, Théa et John tendirent une embuscade à Oliver lorsqu'il allait partir du repère :

 _« Non, non Ollie ! Tu vas rester avec nous pour célébrer quelque chose_ , dit Théa à son frère, pendant que John ramenait la vodka de l'archer et des verres.

 _\- Célébrer quoi ?_ Demanda le jeune homme en regardant sa montre car Felicity l'attendait chez elle.

 _\- Ah ben ça tu vas nous le dire,_ lança John après avoir tendu un verre rempli à chacun.

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler…_

 _\- Des regards attendrissants…_ dit Théa avec un air amusé.

 _\- Une main qui s'attarde par ci par là…_ continua John.

 _\- Oh ! Et les bruits étranges dans la remise qui ne se trouve pas loin…_

Oliver vira au rouge : ils savaient. Même sa séance de jambes en l'air avec Felicity ici…

 _\- Vous avez tout entendu ?!_

 _\- C'est moi qui était là par hasard,_ dit John, _et crois moi j'aurai préféré ne rien entendre._

 _\- Vous auriez pu nous le dire Felicity et toi !_ répliqua Théa à la fois déçu et contente pour son frère et son amie.

Oliver se tassa sur sa chaise.

 _\- Elle ne voulait pas pour l'instant que ça se sache et maintenant elle va me tuer._

 _\- Félicitations !_

Oliver, Théa et John trinquèrent, puis parlèrent des nombreuses qualités de Felicity, qu'ils trouvaient géniale. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils étaient contents pour Oliver et celui-ci s'autorisa à sourire.

Mais au bout d'un moment, John posa la question qui taraudait chacun :

 _\- Tu vas lui dire pour Flash Point et le fait qu'elle nous connaissait normalement ?_

Oliver avait longuement réfléchi à ça et répondit calmement :

 _\- Je ne compte pas lui dire._

John et Théa restaient perplexe ce que l'archer vit sur leur visage :

 _\- Quoi ? Vous m'imaginez lui dire qu'elle ne se souvient plus de nous car Barry a merdé en créant une autre réalité parallèle ?!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas faux_ , lança Théa _. Déjà que j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver…_

 _\- La question n'est pas là Oliver_ , dit John sur un ton de reproche _. Barry et Sarah t'ont répété que Felicity n'aimaient pas qu'on lui mente, tu aimerais commencer ta relation sur un mensonge ?_

 _\- Il n'a pas tort,_ rétorqua Théa.

Oliver souffla. Bien sûr que John avait raison.

 _\- Je lui dirai quand le moment s'y prêtera mais pour l'instant je vous demande de garder le silence._

 _\- Comme tu voudras, mais on t'aura prévenu ta sœur et moi. »_

Le téléphone du jeune homme sonna, indiquant un texto de Felicity qui s'impatientait. Oliver prit congé de John et sa sœur pour se rendre chez sa belle.

Lorsqu'il arriva au loft, il vit la belle blonde l'attendant sur le canapé en nuisette noire, juchée sur des escarpins vertigineux. Oliver eut instantanément les neurones grillés et oublia cette conversation afin d'aller se perdre encore une autre nuit dans les draps de l'informaticienne.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Oliver était réveillé et se mit à contempler Felicity entrain de dormir, son corps sublime contre lui. Cette image saisit le jeune homme. Il avait envie de se réveiller à côté d'elle chaque jour, de profiter de chaque instant, de voyager, de faire…des plans ! Oliver Queen qui pense à l'avenir. L'archer sourit légèrement. Lui faisant des plans, ça c'était une première.

Felicity avait dû sentir le trouble de son amant car elle lui grogna :

 _"Oliver, il faut dormir, il est tard._

 _\- Tu as raison, »_ répondit celui-ci en embrassant la jeune femme sur l'épaule avant de se rendormir paisiblement.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, les choses s'accélérèrent pour l'équipe car Prometheus avait libéré plusieurs prisonniers dangereux, avec de multiples messages destinés à l'archer en lien avec son passé.

Oliver et l'équipe se sentaient dépassés. C'est ainsi que l'archer contacta Barry et son équipe pour avoir de l'aide, ce que Barry était ravi de faire, s'étant lui-même débarrasser tout juste d'un criminel redoutable.

Felicity remarquait depuis cet appel, que son petit ami semblait très soucieux mais elle attendait qu'il se confie à elle. Tout le monde ne cessait de vanter les mérites de Barry, de Cisco et de Caitlin, que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas mais avait vraiment hâte de découvrir.

Barry et son équipe venaient d'arriver depuis une bonne heure lorsque Felicity arriva à son tour. L'équipe Flash regardait la jeune femme comme une créature d'un autre monde^^^ Sous ces regards insistants, la belle blonde rougit :

 _« Ok…j'ai de la sauce chili sur le visage ou… ?_

Oliver lança un regard noir à Barry et son équipe, qui se remit vite d'aplomb.

 _\- Excuse-nous, ça fait bizarre de voir de nouvelles têtes ici_ , dit Barry avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme s'avança et serra la main de la belle blonde :

 _\- Bonsoir je suis Barry Allen et voilà Cisco Ramon et Caitlin Snow, mes amis et collaborateurs._

Felicity se présenta et se fut partit pour un long débat avec notamment Cisco, dont la jeune femme était impressionnée par ce qu'il avait fait du repère.

 _\- Oh ce n'est rien et sans ton… enfin mon talent on n'y serait pas arrivés._

 _\- Ok…_ interrompit Oliver, un peu tendu en regardant un Barry assez affolé. _On va se mettre au boulot maintenant. »_

L'arrivée de l'équipe de Barry ne serait pas de tout repos, Oliver en était certain maintenant…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **voila un nouveau chapitre**

 **merci pour tous vos reviews qui me font plaisir. La fin ne devrait pas tarder.**

 **bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Il aura fallu deux jours pour capturer les criminels évadés par Prometheus. Ce dernier avait adressé un message de plus à Oliver, qui avait été pris de panique : une photo de Felicity était épinglée avec un shuriken sur le corps d'un de ses gardes du corps de la mairie. Un seul mot était inscrit sur la photo : Flash Point. Comment était-il au courant ?!

Barry l'avait vu et pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi tracassé. Pendant le trajet du retour, le silence prédominait et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au repère, ils trouvèrent Caitlin, Cisco, Curtis et Felicity derrière la station informatique.

Oliver fila sous la douche sans accorder un regard à sa belle car il savait que comme toujours, son passé et ses erreurs le rattrapaient. Felicity savait que quelque chose se passer, entre cette soirée, les questions très personnelles de l'équipe de Barry…Elle allait voir comment aller son petit ami lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom être chuchoté.

 _« Oliver il faut que tu dises la vérité à Felicity. Prometheus le sait et il ne va pas te lâcher avec ça._

Barry se trouvait là aussi.

 _\- Je ne peux pas Barry. Tout va bien avec Felicity et je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à elle. Je sais que dès qu'elle le saura, elle me quittera._

 _\- Mec il faut que tu prennes ce risque car si Prometheus le divulgue avant qu'elle le sache... Et puis Sarah et moi on t'avait avertis d'être honnête. Felicity n'a jamais aimé le mensonge…_

A partir de cet instant, la jeune femme n'entendit plus la conversation et revint vers les autres. John vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _\- Felicity ça va ?_

L'informaticienne ne dit rien et prit sur elle pour ne pas quitter le repère à toute jambe. Occupée à chercher des infos sur Prometheus, enfin, elle faisait semblant, Felicity se remémora les paroles de Barry. Qui était cette Sarah ? Et pourquoi Barry parlait d'elle comme s'il la connaissait d'avant ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'Oliver pouvait bien lui cacher à tel point qu'elle pourrait envisager de le quitter ?

 _\- Felicity, tu es prête à y aller ?_ demanda Oliver en lui frôlant l'épaule, la faisant sursauter.

 _\- Oui. Allons y._

Mais Cisco et Théa en avait décidé autrement et tout le monde se retrouva à manger au Big Belly Burger. Préférant ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Oliver et Barry acceptèrent. Felicity participait au repas tout en étant absente, tandis que chacun discutait de souvenirs à Central City et vice versa. La jeune femme était obnubilée par la conversation entendue malencontreusement plus tôt. Elle sentait également que l'archer était un peu distant avec elle, dans ses pensées, et ça lui faisait mal.

Sans attendre la fin du repas, la jeune femme prit congé de tout le monde.

 _\- Je te raccompagne_ , dit Oliver avant d'être stoppé d'une main sur son torse, Felicity levant vers lui un regard blessé.

 _\- Non ça va aller Oliver. A demain. »_

Oliver était soufflé par l'attitude de sa petite amie mais il était encore tracassé par la photo et ne releva pas ce moment.

Le repas continua et Barry annonça que comme Wally veillait sur Central City, il restera encore quelques jours pour aider ses amis de Star City, Caitlin et Cisco étant entièrement d'accord.

* * *

Felicity n'avait pas dormi de la nuit trop contrariée de voir que quelque chose lui échapper. C'est avec une mine défaite et une mauvaise humeur que la jeune femme alla travailler. Ses collègues faisaient des remarques elle mais, elle en avait rien à faire. Les commérages de boulot, merci la plaie !

A sa pause déjeuner, la belle blonde ne tint plus et tout en ignorant les appels et texto d'Oliver, elle alla retrouver un Barry surpris au parc vers la baie. Felicity dit les choses sans détours :

 _« Je vous ai entendu Oliver et toi hier soir au repère. Vous parliez de moi et j'en ai suffisamment entendu pour comprendre que vous me cachez quelque chose tous les deux._

Barry ouvrit des yeux ronds et rougit.

 _\- J'ai besoin de savoir Barry…est-ce qu'Oliver me trompe ? Et qui est cette Sarah ?_

 _\- Non Oliver ne te ferait jamais ça,_ répondit-il soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas entendu de choses sur Flash Point. _Et Sarah est une amie à nous. C'est la petite sœur de Laurel._

Felicity était perdue.

 _\- Quel lien ça a à voir avec moi alors ? Et pourquoi je quitterai Oliver ?_

Barry sentait qu'il était temps de dire la vérité, mais il fallait qu'il fasse ça de manière agile. Ils s'assirent sur un banc longeant la baie.

 _\- Alors tout d'abord Felicity sache qu'Oliver t'a caché une information ces derniers temps en lien avec quelque chose que j'ai fait il y a quelques mois et que ça n'est pas de sa faute._

 _\- Ok…_

 _\- Mais avant de te révéler ça il faut que je t'explique quelque chose sur mes capacités en tant que Flash…_

Barry mit bien au moins une demi-heure pour expliquer calmement les choses à la belle blonde qui était assez choquée mais qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _\- Donc si je comprends bien_ , dit Felicity en respirant fortement _, dans une autre réalité que tu as altérée en remontant dans le passé, des choses se sont modifiées comme John Jr, Cisco perdant son frère…et moi. Comment tu as su ?_

 _\- Je suis venu il y a quelques mois et j'espérais te remettre un dispositif que Cisco t'avait construit pour le repère et c'est là qu'Oliver et John m'ont dit qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas. Sur le moment j'ai cru qu'ils plaisantaient mais…ils disaient la vérité._

 _\- Tu me connaissais avant alors ? C'est pour ça que tu as dit à Oliver que je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on me mente._

 _\- En effet et surtout, c'est grâce à toi et Oliver que je suis devenu ce que je suis maintenant._

 _\- Dis-moi tout._

 _\- Felicity, je ne suis pas sûr que…_

 _\- Dis-moi tout et explique-moi comment Oliver a réagi ! »_

* * *

Oliver commençait à s'inquiéter de voir que sa petite amie ne répondait à aucun de ses appels et texto. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas hier soir mais pour lui ça n'avait pas eu l'air si important. Lorsqu'il reçut un texto de Barry lui informant qu'il était avec elle, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Que se passait-il ?

L'archer se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser Felicity revenir à lui plutôt que de l'embêter. La mettre sous pression ne mènerait à rien même s'il mourrait d'envie la cause de ce rejet et de cette entrevue avec Barry.

Le jeune homme se lança à corps perdu dans le travail, si bien qu'il ne vit pas les heures passer. Un texto de Felicity lui remit les idées en place **: « Toi et moi au loft maintenant. Felicity »**

Oliver ravala sa salive. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lorsqu'il arriva au loft, Felicity l'attendait le regard éteint. Lorsqu'il voulut s'avancer vers elle pour l'enlacer, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et dit :

 _"Je sais pour Flash Point._

L'archer se figea instantanément.

 _\- J'ai voulu venir te voir après ta douche au repère et je t'ai entendu parler avec Barry. J'ai compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose et j'ai demandé à Barry à midi ce qui n'allait pas._

 _\- Flash point._

 _\- Flash point oui._

Felicity se pinça le nez avant de croiser les bras.

 _\- Barry m'a expliqué cette histoire de réalité alternative et du fait qu'on se connaissait avant. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me le dire, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été bernée._

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- J'ai une question pour toi, en fait deux._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

La belle blonde se mit à arpenter le salon de long en large.

 _\- Tu savais ce qu'il se passait quand tu m'as proposé le poste à la Mairie la première fois ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et si tu ne le savais pas et qu'un jour on se rencontrait, tu m'aborderais, moi une simple fille ?!_

 _\- Felicity tu n'es pas une simple…_

 _\- Réponds à la question s'il te plait !_ lança Felicity, cette fois ci bien immobile devant lui.

Oliver serra légèrement ses poings de frustration et dit calmement :

 _\- Je n'en sais rien mais tout ce que je sais maintenant c'est que quand Barry nous a annoncé ton existence dans nos vies et que j'ai vu ta photo et que j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai immédiatement voulut te connaitre malgré l'avertissement de Barry et Sarah._

Felicity continuait de fixer Oliver. Il poursuivit :

 _\- Ils m'avaient prévenu de ne pas te mentir si je voulais te connaitre…_

 _\- Tu l'as pourtant fait. Comme je t'ai dit je comprends, Barry est le point de départ de ce bordel mais, me l'aurais-tu dit un jour ?_

 _\- Pour être honnête, non._

 _\- Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!_

 _\- Non parce que j'aurais peur de te perdre. Parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie depuis quelques mois, tout comme dans l'autre réalité._

Le silence s'installa. Puis Felicity se mit enfin à parler devant un Oliver très diminué.

 _\- Tu as pu savoir des choses sur la réalité alternative ?_

 _\- Barry et Sarah me l'ont montré._

 _\- Ok…je ne savais qu'ils pouvaient faire ça,_ lança la jeune femme surprise.

 _\- Je l'ai vu quand tu as démissionné la première fois de la Mairie. Barry m'avait dit que tu étais très importante pour moi dans l'autre réalité et je ne savais pas si je devais laisser tomber pour que tu ne sois pas embarquée dans cette folle aventure qu'est ma vie ou tout faire pour ne pas te perdre. Il ne voulait pas m'en montrer davantage, alors j'ai été voir Sarah. On allait se marier Felicity._

La nouvelle eut comme l'effet d'une bombe sur l'informaticienne.

 _\- On allait. C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Je t'ai caché quelque chose et tu m'as quitté avant le mariage._

Felicity eut un petit sourire et leva les mains en l'air :

 _\- C'est un peu comme une boucle bouclée tout de suite. Tout tourne autour des mensonges et du fait de se faire confiance._

Felicity s'avança vers lui et, lui prit les mains, le regard résolu :

 _\- Oliver, depuis notre rencontre, aussi truquée soit-elle, j'ai toujours cru qu'il se passait quelque chose d'exceptionnel entre nous et je le pense toujours. Mais si tu t'avises encore de me mentir, ça sera fini pour de bon._

L'archer ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser avidement la jeune femme, conscient de sa chance puis lui dit :

 _\- Je te promets de ne plus te mentir et sache que depuis le début, mes sentiments ont été sincères. Je t'aime._

Cette déclaration sonna comme une évidence dans la bouche de l'archer et Felicity le comprit dans ses yeux.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver. »_

Le portable de ce dernier sonna. C'était Barry mais ce soir le jeune homme ne voulait profiter que de sa belle ce que le Flash comprit.

S'en suivit une nuit où les amoureux se dirent tout de leur passé, sans rien se cacher, sans détour. Oliver se senti libéré de raconter son passé, y compris ces 5 années hors d'ici, même des choses que seul lui savait. Certes, il n'était pas fier de son parcours mais Felicity ne le jugeait pas.

La jeune femme était très intimidée par le passé de l'archer mais c'est ce qui faisait l'homme qu'il était devenu, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle-même a dû exposé l'intégralité de son passé à l'archer, ça n'avait pas été de la tarte non plus.

L'important était maintenant de se concentrer sur l'avenir, selon eux.

Oliver avoua ce que Prometheus avait fait avec la photo et Felicity eut un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Prometheus voulait atteindre Oliver à travers elle. Mais l'informaticienne rassura l'archer : à deux ils étaient plus forts, elle en était certaine. L'équipe était aussi présente, rien ne pourrait tourner mal.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez vous? Bon...à votre avis, rien ne tournera mal? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette Fanfic dont je viens de finir d'écrire le final avec beaucoup de plaisir que je vous publierais en milieu de semaine.**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, merci aux guets à qui je ne peux pas répondre.**

 **Hâte de voir comment vous visualisez la fin de l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Oliver et Felicity arrivèrent tout sourire au repère et surtout main dans la main. Tout le monde souriait quand ils virent ça.

Felicity alla rejoindre Curtis et Cisco à la station informatique tandis qu'Oliver alla polir quelques flèches avant la patrouille. Digg et Barry vinrent voir l'archer.

« _Alors on dirait que les choses se passent bien_ , dit John, heureux de voir Oliver en couple.

 _\- Désolé Oliver, mais il fallait que je lui dise la vérité_ , dit un Barry assez honteux.

 _\- Tu as bien agi Barry, merci,_ répondit Oliver en serrant la main de son ami. _Felicity et moi on a bien discuté et on a réglé tout ça._

 _\- Elle sait pour Prometheus et la photo ?_

 _\- Oui et elle a décidé d'affronter ça avec nous._

Barry souriait. Enfin les choses se rétablissaient…enfin tant bien que mal.

 _Je suis content pour vous deux._

 _Je serais content quand Prometheus sera hors circuit,_ dit Oliver, soucieux.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

Théa de son côté jubilait :

 _\- Enfin mon frère sort avec une fille digne de lui. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous Felicity._

 _\- Merci,_ répondit Felicity tout sourire.

La soirée se passa plutôt calmement et une fois la patrouille terminée, tout le monde mangea au repère et discutèrent de Flash Point. Felicity et Oliver ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle ce que tout le monde trouvait adorable.

Le couple rentrait au loft, lorsqu'Oliver s'arrêta net et stoppa Felicity dans son élan.

 _\- Oliver qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!_

Oliver intima le silence à sa belle en lui montrant la porte entrouverte. L'archer sortit son couteau de poche avant d'avancer à pas de chat vers la porte. Une fois rentré, le loft semblait désert, mais Oliver n'était pas dupe et entendit quelqu'un voulant l'attaquer à sa droite.

 _\- Felicity, va dehors et appelle John !_ lui dit-il avant de se lancer dans un combat avec quatre hommes armés.

La suite, Oliver la comprit très vite. Prometheus était là également et le combattait, puis d'autres hommes se joignirent à la bagarre, réduisant les chances de l'archer de trouver une échappatoire.

Avant de l'assommer, Prometheus lui dit :

 _\- Que la partie commence ! »_

* * *

Oliver se réveilla avec un atroce mal de tête et du sang dans la bouche, puis il s'agita. Il était ligoté dans une pièce ressemblant à une vieille cellule, sans fenêtres, juste une lumière blafarde. Une porte blindée scellait l'endroit.

Le jeune homme priait pour que Felicity ait pu quitter le bâtiment du loft à temps et que John le chercher. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps et de plans d'évasions inutiles, Prometheus apparu, avec trois gardes.

 _« Enfin réveillé ! Il était temps._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi mais je ne ferais rien._

 _\- Oh, minute !_ dit Prometheus avant de faire jeter dans la cellule d'Oliver son costume d'Arrow. Un ancien costume.

 _\- Comment avez-vous… ?_

 _\- Oh ça je l'ai volé dans la perquisition faite par Lance il y a un an et demi._

Oliver regardait le méchant avec un visage ahuri.

 _\- Vous avez toujours aimé tuer et ce soir, vous allez avoir le choix entre deux choses : soit arriver à me tuer au terme d'une chasse à l'homme en sachant que le bâtiment est truffé de pleins de mes acolytes, soit sauver la petite blondinette qui vous sert de petite amie._

Prometheus montra sur son téléphone une vidéo de Felicity retenue dans une cellule et étant apeurée. Oliver sentit la rage l'envahir puis se releva et s'approcha de Prometheus, les gardes surveillant le moindre fait et geste du jeune homme.

 _\- Mon équipe viendra, je leur fais confiance, mais en attendant je vais vous tuer et sauver Felicity._

 _\- Les choses ne sont pas si simple Oliver Queen, sauf l'instinct le plus primaire et qui vous habite : la survie et la soif de sang. Vous avez deux heure pour me retrouver ou retrouver Felicity, sinon au-delà, elle meurt._

 _\- Ne touchez pas à un seul de ses cheveux !_ hurla Oliver avant de se faire projeter au sol par les gardes.

 _\- Finalement, vous préférerez avoir laisser cette jeune fille tranquille grâce à Flash Point. Votre monde affecte toujours votre entourage_. »

Prometheus ne dit plus rien et partit en laissant la porte ouverte. L'un des gardes planta une flèche dans le cou du jeune homme et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

John et l'équipe essayaient tant bien que mal de localiser Oliver et Felicity. La jeune femme avait réussi à appeler John avant de se faire assommer et enlever.

Seulement, les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Non seulement, le couple n'était pas localisable, mais pleins d'alarmes sonnaient à travers toute la ville, obligeant tout le monde à sortir et remettre de l'ordre en ville. Heureusement, Barry arrivait en plus grande partie à répondre à toutes les alarmes mais l'équipe devait palier au reste.

John sentait que quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire. Ce monstre ne faisait rien par hasard et enlever Felicity et Oliver en même temps n'en était pas un.

En attendant, il espérait qu'Oliver aurait la force de traverser ce que Prometheus préparer.

* * *

Oliver se réveilla dans un état assez second mais n'avait pas oublier le défi de Prometheus. Il enfila son costume et sortit avec précaution de la cellule. Au pied de la porte, l'ancien arc et carquois rempli de flèches d'Oliver l'attendaient, avec un téléphone servant de chronomètre : il restait 45 minutes.

Il prit l'équipement et le téléphone, puis sortit discrètement de la pièce où il se trouver. Il vit un long couloir avec des cellules semblables à la sienne…un ancien hôpital désaffecté peut-être, vu la configuration des lieux, pensa-t-il.

L'endroit semblait silencieux et vide, du moins pour l'instant. Oliver n'oubliait pas de rester sur ses gardes. Il entreprit de fouiller les pièces une à une, en quête de Felicity. Seulement elle ne se trouvait pas ici. En même temps, c'est Prometheus qui les retient, ça ne sera pas facile. Un écriteau lui indiqua qu'il se trouver au cinquième et dernier étage.

L'archer eut à peine le temps de vouloir prendre les escaliers que deux gardes tirèrent en rafales. Le jeune homme et juste le temps de se replier derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

Après deux secondes de concentration, Oliver parvint à tirer une flèche sur les gardes et commença à s'avancer dans l'escalier. La même chose se passa à l'étage du dessous : des gardes et aucun signe de Felicity. L'archer commençait à perdre patience.

Une voix lui provint des hauts parleurs :

 _"Tic-tac Oliver, tic-tac !"_

Les ordinateurs de l'accueil s'allumèrent et indiquèrent le chrono : plus que 25 minutes. Oliver frappa le mur en face de lui de colère.

Il fallait qu'il y arrive coûte que coûte.

* * *

Du côté de l'équipe, les choses étaient au point mort. Curtis et Cisco faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais impossible de localiser le couple.

Barry continuait de palier aux alarmes mais d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta et Digg, Barry et les autres revinrent.

 _« C'est enfin terminé_ , s'exclama Barry en train de manger un Big Belly Burger après tous ces efforts.

A peine avait-il dit ça que Cisco et Curtis s'agitèrent :

 _\- Je ne contrôle plus l'ordinateur !_ dit Cisco.

 _Moi non plus, qu'est-ce que…venez voir tout le monde, je vois Oliver !_ dit Curtis.

Tous les écrans affichèrent des images de caméra montrant Oliver en pleine recherche.

 _\- Il y a un chrono,_ s'exclama Théa.

 _\- 15 minutes_ , lut Digg _. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne vois pas Felicity,_ dit Caitlin.

 _\- Pourquoi 15 minutes surtout,_ s'interrogea Barry. _C'est bizarre. Pourquoi ce type nous enverrait les images ?_

Curtis et Cisco tapaient frénétiquement sur leur clavier et Cisco hurla :

 _\- Ça y est je sais où ils sont : 56 Grant Street, l'ancien hôpital psychiatrique, il est fermé depuis 23 ans._

 _\- C'est là,_ dit John.

 _\- J'y vais,_ annonça Barry.

 _\- Tu peux m'emmener, on ne sera pas trop de deux tout de suite._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- On vous suit avec le reste de l'équipe,_ dit Théa.

 _\- Je préférerais que vous restiez là le temps de…_

 _\- Non Barry, c'est de mon frère qu'il s'agit je ne resterais pas derrière ! »_

Barry ne dit rien, il savait que Théa viendrait quoi qu'il en pense. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Tout le monde pris une oreillette pour rester en contact avec Cisco et Curtis qui les guiderait et éventuellement leur signaler des problèmes.

Tout le monde était là-bas en un éclair, seulement, ils se heurtèrent à des gardes surarmés. Barry les neutralisa en deux secondes mais lorsqu'il voulut utiliser sa super vitesse, rien ne se passa.

 _« Il a dû utiliser un dispositif pour diminuer ta vitesse, on va essayer de régler ça, mais vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher,_ ordonna Curtis. _Oliver se dirige au 2_ _ème_ _étage et pleins de gardes l'attendent, il y a Prometheus aussi… c'est un peu bizarre d'ailleurs, il est calme… »_

L'équipe n'écouta pas le reste et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Curtis et Cisco perdirent la connexion en oreillette avec eux. Et lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait, ils ne purent rien faire.

* * *

Oliver arriva au deuxième étage et vit Prometheus.

 _"Te voilà_ , dit-il.

 _\- Où est Felicity ?!_ exigea l'archer, les poings serrés.

 _\- Ça tu ne le sauras pas, tu n'as plus que dix minutes et après elle sera morte._

Sans attendre Oliver se lança dans l'affrontement des gardes, tirant des flèches à un Prometheus esquivant les flèches. Bientôt Oliver réussit à mettre à terre les gardes, aidé par l'équipe qui était enfin là.

Barry cherchait Felicity sous l'ordre d'Oliver mais il se retrouva dans une impasse. Où était-elle ? Lorsqu'il revint Oliver s'était jeté sur Prometheus sur lequel il avait tiré quatre flèches bien placées à par une près du cœur, lui laissant ainsi un peu de temps pour parler.

L'archer en était venu aux mains et n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de poings à Prometheus.

 _\- Dis-moi où elle est ?!_ criait-il.

L'équipe continuait de combattre les gardes lorsque les voix de Curtis et Cisco revinrent à leurs oreilles et John tira son ami hors d'atteinte de Prometheus.

 _\- John qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Mais John n'écoutait pas et se mit à retirer le masque du méchant. Lorsqu'Oliver vit qui il avait en face de lui, il était horrifié, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

Felicity se tenait sous ce costume, la bouche scotchée et un émetteur vocal accrochée à elle d'où un rire éclata :

 _\- Je te l'avais dit Oliver_ , dit Prometheus. _Tes proches soufreront toujours prêt de toi. Oh et sinon il ne reste que trois minutes pour me trouver mais je serais toi, je resterais vers ta belle Felicity pour ses derniers moments de vie._

Oliver était sous le choc, mais se plaça à côté de John qui avait retiré le scotch de la belle informaticienne, bien pâle, qui essayait de parler, regardant son petit ami :

 _\- Je…J'ai…_

Oliver caressa la joue de Felicity :

 _\- Ne te fatigues pas Felicity…_

 _\- J'ai voulu te dire que j'étais là mais…il m'a dit que si je ne jouais pas le jeu…il allait te… te tuer._

 _\- Je suis tellement désolée Felicity,_ dit Oliver en pleurant, je suis désolé…

 _\- Ce n'est pas…de ta faute »._

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de reparler à Felicity car Barry la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'hôpital, John essayait de convaincre l'archer de rechercher Prometheus.

Malgré son chagrin, le jeune homme suivit le conseil de John, le chrono tournait toujours…mais pourquoi ? Plus que cinq secondes…

La réponse ne tarda pas : une détonation, puis un enchainement de détonation se firent entendre. Prometheus avait prévu ça depuis le début. Personne ne devait s'en sortir.

* * *

 **Gros cliffanger. Vous l'aurez vu, comme la time line a changé, les choses d'avant se produisent mais avec des changements : ce n'est pas Billy dont Prometheus se sert mais de notre belle It Girl, et bien sûr, l'explosion finale, qui a lieu à Star City et non à Lian Liu.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment imaginez-vous la fin ?**

 **Je suis méchante mais le final va vous plaire :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 final**

 **Chers lecteurs, je vous délivre la fin de la fanfic avec un jour d'avance pour des raisons pratiques.**

 **J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Barry revint à temps pour entendre la première détonation. Il tenta sa super vitesse et dieu merci, il put entrer le bâtiment comme ça et sauver tout le monde. L'équipe était sous le choc mais remercièrent Barry de sa rapidité.

La voix de Cisco s'élevai à l'intérieur de son costume :

 _« Barry, j'ai une localisation pour Prometheus. Il se dirige vers l'hôtel de ville avec d'autres hommes._

 _\- Ok, on va y aller._

 _\- Comment va Felicity ?_ demanda Curtis.

 _\- Je viens de la déposer aux urgences, ils s'occupent d'elle_ , répondit le jeune homme d'une voix non assurée.

 _\- Ok, dis aux autres que j'y vais,_ dit Curtis. _Cisco vous aidera._

 _\- Bien._

Barry regardait ses amis sonnés et un peu désorienté, il leur fit part de la localisation de Prometheus.

 _\- Je vais aller à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas si Curtis obtiendra des nouvelles,_ dit Théa en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère toujours sur le trottoir, l'air abattu.

Oliver ne dit rien, comme paralysé. Barry se posa à côté de lui :

 _\- Tu peux aller à l'hôpital si tu veux, on peut s'occuper de Prometheus avec l'équipe._

 _\- Non, il faut que je le trouve, que je finisse ça pour elle._

 _\- Ok mais on y va maintenant alors. »_

L'équipe se mit en chasse et trouvèrent un Prometheus surprit. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire car cette fois-ci, sans capteurs anti vitesse, Barry attacha tout le monde à des poteaux en béton y comprit cette personne abjecte.

Oliver s'approcha et enleva le masque de ce taré : Adrian Chase, l'homme avec qui il travaillait tous les jours à la mairie. L'homme souriait, Oliver le frappa pour effacer ce sourire.

 _« C'était vous tout ce temps, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Vous avez tué mon père en Arrow lorsque vous êtes revenu de votre île, le Purgatoire. Je voulais vous montrer ce qu'était une vraie vengeance._

Lorsque Adrian prononça le nom de son père, Oliver se souvint. C'était les premiers temps où il tuait encore les criminels. Sa pensée fut arrêtée par Prometheus.

 _\- Vous disiez avoir changer, ne plus tuer et pourtant ce soir, vous avez recommencé. Comment vous sentez vous ?_

Oliver frappa de nouveau cet homme. Adrian continuait de sourire.

 _\- Je suis sûr que vous y avez pris plaisir !_

 _\- Taisez-vous !_ hurla Oliver en continuant de frapper.

 _\- Vous avez une chance d'être auprès de votre petite amie qui va mourir et pourtant, vous continuer à vouloir semer la mort…_

L'archer s'arrêta net devant un Adrian perplexe :

 _\- Vous ne méritez pas de mourir, ça serait trop simple,_ dit Oliver en s'approchant tout doucement. _Felicity va s'en sortir, elle est forte. Et je vous garantis que vous allez vivre un enfer en son nom._

Oliver s'éloigna pour aller voir l'équipe.

 _\- Barry je te laisse t'en occuper et l'amener où tu veux pourvu qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Je vais me changer et aller directement à l'hôpital._

 _\- Reste près d'elle Oliver. »_

* * *

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde attendait dans le couloir des urgences, fébriles. Oliver alla demander de nouveau des nouvelles au près des infirmières.

 _« Désolé Mr le Maire, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles mais nous vous tiendrons informer_ , dit une infirmière.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- La pauvre, j'étais là lorsqu'elle est arrivée,_ dit une autre infirmière, le visage blême. _Tout ce qu'elle a subi, la personne qui lui a fait ça, est un monstre"._

Oliver se contenta de hocher la tête et lorsqu'il revint vers les autres, il se mit à cogiter. Il commençait à comprendre que c'était bien lui qui avait fait ça à Felicity, qui l'avait presque tué, avec une rage et un plaisir féroce. Quel genre de personne peut faire cette horreur ?!

L'archer fut arrêté dans sa réflexion par les médecins, couverts de sang.

« _Comment va-t-elle ?_ demanda John.

 _\- Les blessures infligées étaient d'une violence sans nom, mais Miss Smoak se remettra vite avec le soutien de ses proches et beaucoup de repos._

 _\- Tout le monde soupira de soulagement._

 _\- Peut-on la voir ? demanda Barry._

 _\- Elle est en salle de réveil pour la nuit donc vous pourrez venir la voir dès demain. C'est la procédure habituelle. Allez-vous reposer, j'ai l'impression que votre amie vous a fait une sacrée frayeur. J'espère qu'ils attraperont celui qui lui a fait ça. »_

Oliver ne parla pas du reste de la nuit, même sur le chemin du retour et malgré toutes les sollicitations de ses amis et de sa sœur. Tout ce qui le soulager, c'est que Felicity survivrait à tout ça. La question était : pouvait-il vivre avec ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pourrait-il regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux en sachant ce qu'il venait de lui faire ?

* * *

Oliver ne vint pas rendre visite à Felicity tout le temps de son hospitalisation. Le lendemain de cette nuit d'enfer, l'archer avait supplier Barry de remonter le temps pour épargner la jeune femme, mais le Flash ne voulait en aucun cas le faire.

Une dispute s'en était suivi mais Barry n'avait pas calé, conscient que remonter le temps représentait un danger et pouvait avoir des conséquences énormes. Maintenant, Barry et son équipe était partie hier. Bien sûr Barry fit un discours à Oliver pour le motiver à aller voir Felicity qui le réclamer, à sa grande surprise.

Ça lui prit un mois et demi avant d'avoir le courage de sonner à la porte de l'informaticienne ce soir-là. La belle blonde ne reprenait le travail que dans trois semaines.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Felicity très étonnée. Elle portait un jean taille haute clair avec un débardeur rouge foncé. Elle avait les cheveux en chignon décoiffé et elle marchait pieds nus. Oliver resta bouche bée devant une telle beauté.

« _Oliver ? Rentre._

 _\- Je ne préfère pas, je…_ dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que j'ai planqué le grand méchant loup ?!^^ Allez ne sois pas ridicule et viens._

Felicity alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo.

 _\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, j'ai du vin, du jus de fruits, du lait…_

 _\- Du vin ça sera parfait._

Felicity posa deux verres dans le salon et essaya d'ouvrir la bouteille avec un peu de difficulté. Oliver lui fit un regard et la jeune femme lui tendit la bouteille, s'asseyant une jambe repliée sur le canapé. L'archer regarda la bouteille et fit un regard surprit qui n'échappa pas à la belle blonde.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est juste que…un château Laffitte de cette année, c'est un excellent cru._

 _\- Que veux-tu, j'apprécie les bonnes choses,_ répliqua Felicity avec un sourire.

Oliver servit le vin et s'assit à l'extrémité du canapé. Felicity avait l'air amusé.

 _\- Quoi ?_ demanda Oliver cette fois-ci.

 _\- C'est juste qu'avant, te rapprocher de moi sur ce canapé n'était pas difficile._

Oliver resta silencieux un moment avant de se lancer :

 _\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir à l'hôpital._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave Oliver._

 _\- Si c'est grave Felicity ! J'aurais dû être là mais je n'arrivais pas à venir ne serais ce qu'une seconde poser un regard sur toi après ce que je t'ai fait._

 _\- C'était de la faute de Prometheus Oliver, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…_

 _\- J'aurais dû savoir !_ hurla l'archer en brisant le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

Felicity se hâta de ramasser les débris du verre et de nettoyer le parquet. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tendait une serviette à Oliver pour éponger le plus gros. Lorsqu'elle lui tendit la serviette, elle vit Oliver les joues striées de larmes. Lorsqu'elle voulut approcher sa main pour lui caresser la joue, Oliver secoua la tête.

 _\- Je ne te mérite pas. Tu es la femme la plus magnifique, intelligente et dévouée que je n'ai jamais connue et je t'abîme._

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Je voulais que Barry remonte le temps de nouveau pour que tu ne m'aies jamais connu, mais il n'a pas voulu._

Felicity se figea et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, de colère :

 _\- Tu as fait quoi ?! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu ne peux pas changer ce qui t'arrange en remontant le temps, la preuve, on se connaissait déjà avant !_

La jeune femme respira un bon coup pour essayer de se contenir. Elle savait que la colère ne l'aiderait pas ici. Elle alla chercher sa trousse de secours et nettoya la plaie de la main d'Oliver avant de la désinfecter et la bander, avec des gestes doux. L'archer garda le silence tout le long. Une fois fin l'informaticienne caressa la joue du jeune homme.

 _\- Je sais que tu te sens coupable et que ça durera encore un petit moment, je commence à te cerner. Mais regardes moi Oliver !_

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et vit tout l'amour de sa belle dans ses yeux.

 _\- Barry nous a offert une seconde chance en quelque sorte, et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Oui, quand j'ai atterri à l'hôpital ça a été dur mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je savais ce qui allait se passer quand j'ai décidé d'entrer dans ta vie. Je t'ai dit qu'on allait affronter ça ensemble et je n'ai pas changer d'avis._

 _\- Mais je t'ai fait du mal…_

 _\- Et je sais que tu ne le referas plus. Il y aura d'autres épreuves, d'autres connards qui s'en prendront à nous mais on va les éviter ensemble »._

Oliver était bluffé par la compassion et la force de cette femme. Sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa passionnément, déterminé à y mettre tout son amour. La belle blonde li rendit le baiser avec autant de force.

Une fois leur baiser fini, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire : ils étaient couverts de vin.

* * *

(Deux ans plus tard)

Barry se leva de table et fit un cliquetis contre son verre à champagne :

« _Il est temps pour moi, Barry, de faire le discours du témoin des mariés,_ annonça-t-il en lançant un grand sourire à Felicity et Oliver.

Barry s'éclaircit la gorge :

 _\- Il y a presque trois ans, le « destin » a réuni ces deux personnes. A début, ce n'était pas gagné de ce que j'ai entendu Ollie alors que d'habitude, tu es à l'aise pour séduire les femmes^^ ok où j'en étais ?_ (Barry avait vu le regard de Arrow d'Oliver) _Tu as rencontré Felicity, si gentille, intelligente et jolie, et surtout ayant une patience à l'épreuve._

Oliver contempla sa merveilleuse femme à qui il tenait la main, plus amoureux que jamais.

 _\- L'amour se joue du temps car il peut être infini. Et en vous ayant vu tomber amoureux, j'ai compris ceci. Quel que soit les épreuves se dressant contre vous, votre amour est plus fort et dépasse tout. Quel que soit les erreurs commises par le passé, l'amour vous aide à créer un futur à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. A Mr et Mme Queen_! termina Barry en levant son verre.

Tout le monde suivit et leva son verre en direction des mariés.

Quelques minutes après leur première danse, Oliver et Felicity allèrent voir leur ami.

 _\- Ce discours était très subtil^^_ lança Oliver un poil amusé.

 _\- Désolé pour tout le côté homme à femme, ce n'est pas sorti comme je le souhaiter._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave mon pote._

 _\- Et quand à ton discours parlant du temps…_ répliqua Felicity.

Barry éclata de rire.

 _\- J'avoue que je pensais à ma bourde avec la time lime, mais je n'allais pas balancer devant tous vos invités que c'était grâce à Flash Point que vous vous mariez aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Ça aurait fait un peu désordre en effet,_ répondit Oliver.

 _\- Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que, que j'ai ou non changer la time line, on en serait au même point aujourd'hui._

Les mariés se regardèrent et l'un et l'autre pensaient comme Barry. C'est à ce moment-là que le couple fut interpelé pour d'autres photos de mariage.

Barry les regarda s'éloigner et rigoler, puis Sarah, qui était de la partie elle aussi, se joignit à lui, regardant elle aussi le couple.

 _\- Ils sont tellement mignons ! »_

Barry les regarda et sourit en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi content que maintenant d'avoir bougé le court du temps.

* * *

 **alors, qu'en avez vous penser? a bientôt :D**


End file.
